


O Cavalo Pálido na Chuva

by EidKelps



Category: Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom, apocalipse zumbi - Fandom, zombies - Fandom, zumbis - Fandom
Genre: Apocalipse, Ação, Guerra, Suspense, apocalipse zumbi, sobrevivência, zumbi, zumbis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EidKelps/pseuds/EidKelps
Summary: Sinopse:"Talvez se Anne e seus amigos soubessem o que estava por vir, não teriam escolhido passar suas últimas horas jogando RPG. O mundo como o conheciam estava prestes a acabar, pois a chuva trouxe os mortos, e os mortos, a insanidade.Agora eles são obrigados a sobreviver à brutalidade nua e crua de um mundo em decadência andando a passos largos em direção ao fim da civilização. Uma realidade onde o simples confronto físico com um único zumbi é flertar com a morte, onde as pessoas se despem de seus valores éticos ou recorrem ao extremismo religioso numa tentativa desesperada de se manterem vivas. As alianças são incertas, mas necessárias para a sobrevivência. E, mesmo que o corpo escape incólume da garras da morte, o horror pode deixar cicatrizes irreparáveis na sanidade do sobrevivente."Aviso 1: como alguns capítulos ficaram muito longos, eu acabei dividindo eles para ficarem mais dinâmicos. Por isso alguns têm o mesmo título, mudando apenas o número ao lado. O capítulo "Sonho", por exemplo, foi dividido em quatro partes. Boa leitura, espero que gostem.Aviso 2: Pode conter gatilhosAviso 3: os diálogos de gaúchos possuem "tu" e "bah" simulando o modo informal que nós falamos no dia-a-dia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sonho - 1/4**

A felicidade inflava seu coração, mesclada com o orgulho, abrindo um largo sorriso em seu rosto bem barbeado sem que ele mesmo o notasse. O cabelo cor de areia, curto nas laterais e atrás, e mais comprido em cima, estava molhado com a água do mar e brilhando sob a luz solar. Seus joelhos estavam escondidos sob a água morna e seu corpo sentia o abraço caloroso e confortável do sol. Estava na frente de sua filha, servindo como um ponto de chegada para ela, que nadava pela primeira vez, com grande determinação. Pessoas brincavam ao redor deles, e a bela esposa de Átila os observava da praia, sorridente.

Quando Aline chegou até ele, Átila a ergueu e a abraçou com força, parabenizando-a. Ela tinha cinco anos, e nunca tinha vindo à praia. “Meu Deus, como passa rápido o tempo”, pensou o pai bobão de modo saudosista. Sua pequena princesa tinha os cabelos castanhos da mãe, que emolduravam seu rosto claro como o de uma boneca de porcelana, e olhos azuis como os dele. Tinha sorrisos fáceis, um espírito arteiro, mas doce e gentil, e era muito curiosa. Átila a encheu de beijos pelo rosto, provocando risinhos, desejando que ela continuasse assim para sempre. Mas a verdade é que mesmo crescida, ela sempre seria sua garotinha. A luz em sua vida. Seu motivo de orgulho e alegria.

— Viu só, papai? Eu consegui! — Falou toda contente, ainda sorrindo pelos beijos.

— Ah, vi sim! E acho que merece um picolé por essa grande conquista — Disse Átila, levando-a até a areia.

Aline deu um risinho sapeca ao descobrir que ganharia o doce gelado. Nicole veio até eles, usando óculos escuro e um biquíni vermelho. Abraçou o marido e a filha e os encheu de beijos, dando uma leve mordida no lábio de Átila.

— Que menina esforçada essa! Acho que merece um prêmio – disse Nicole, beijando a ponta do nariz da filha.

— Tarde demais, mamãe. Já prometi um picolé para ela — riu.

Nicole a pegou no colo.

— Eu que vou comprar! — Riu e correu com a filha, que gargalhava.

Átila viu elas se afastarem, sorrindo. A praia estava atulhada de famílias e amigos. Crianças construíam castelos de areia, jogavam bola, corriam umas atrás das outras e nadavam na beirada do mar, adultos tomavam banho de sol, jogavam vôlei, futebol e frescobol, além de nadarem ou surfarem. Um menino e uma menina passaram em disparada por ele, rindo e brincando. Estavam em Imbé, uma cidade litorânea ao lado de Tramandaí.

Súbito, seu telefone tocou.

Andou até as coisas de sua família e pegou seu celular dentro da bolsa da esposa, próxima à sua pistola Desert Eagle com um calibre .50. Era uma bela arma, prateada e polida, com a empunhadura em detalhe escuro. Ele era policial, e nos últimos tempos era sensato andar armado, principalmente no Rio Grande do Sul, onde uma grande dívida e falta de dinheiro forçava os policiais e trabalhadores públicos a fazer greves para receberem seus salários. Ele tinha seus trinta e um anos e, por sorte, conseguira tirar suas férias e pegar o pouco dinheiro que sua profissão lhe remunera. Mas ele amava seu trabalho. Gostava de ajudar as pessoas e garantir sua segurança. Fazia isso da melhor maneira possível e da forma mais pacífica que podia exercer, mesmo andando precavido. Ou, pelo menos, tentava ser o mais pacífico que conseguia.

— Alô? — Atendeu.

— E então, irmão, já testou seu presente? — Indagou Carlos, pelo celular.

Carlos era o mais velho, com trinta e sete anos. A mãe deles, Mariana, era uma amante de história, e nomeou os filhos em homenagem às duas figuras históricas que ela mais gostava: Carlos Magno e Átila, O Huno. Seu pai nem tivera escolha nos nomes, e até hoje isso era motivo de discussões de brincadeira entre os dois nos churrascos de domingo, onde a família inteira se reúne e passa horas em uma mesa conversando e comendo. É um encontro que leva um dia inteiro, desde a manhã quando as mulheres se reúnem para preparar a salada, o arroz e o acompanhamento, jogando conversa fora e rindo, enquanto os homens se aglomeravam ao redor da churrasqueira para salgar a carne e preparar o fogo. Era um ritual antigo em sua família, mas muito comum em outras pelo Rio Grande do Sul. Aline sempre ficava contente por poder brincar com os primos.

— Ainda não. Estou pensando em levá-lo para água agora mesmo — disse Átila.

— Ótimo! Me diga o que achou quando eu chegar no sábado. Vou levar o meu para andarmos juntos. Só não podemos fazer isso muito tarde. Não quero me cansar e acabar dormindo demais no dia seguinte — falou Carlos, se referindo à reunião de domingo que Átila estava esperando desde a semana anterior. Dessa vez, a família de Nicole também participaria. Era quarta-feira, mas o casal já estava ansioso e meio estressado para o final de semana.

— Pode deixar. Te dou um parecer sobre o funcionamento no sábado — brincou e desligou.

Carlos era presidente de uma grande empresa de construção, fundada pelo pai deles. Além do churrasco de domingo, também era o aniversário de Átila, e o irmão tinha lhe dado um Jet Ski de presente. O veículo estava no reboque ligado ao seu carro, um Mustang GT preto fosco com uma listra vermelha o percorrendo do porta-malas ao capô, que tinha sido comprado com ajuda do irmão mais velho. O policial, claro, não podia pagar pelo automóvel, mas Carlos o comprou e vendeu parceladamente a ele. Era o carro dos sonhos de Átila, e mesmo recebendo mensalmente uma boa quantia da sua parte da empresa de construção, que o pai deles tinha erguido do nada, ainda tinha dificuldades de pagar pelo Mustang graças aos salários atrasados.

Nicole retornou, e Aline tinha a boca pintada de vermelha por um picolé de morango. Átila bagunçou os cabelos molhados da filha e beijou a esposa, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

— Que bom que conseguiu algumas semanas de folga — disse ele, com o rosto próximo do dela, e olhando-a nos olhos castanhos.

Ela riu e roubou-lhe um beijo.

— Está brincando? Nem eu e nem meus pais perderíamos o famoso churrasco do teu pai — brincou. — Aline sempre fala muito bem dele para os avós maternos.

E para confirmar o comentário, a menina deu uma risada sapeca. Átila se ajoelhou ao lado da filha e fingiu apertar sua bochecha.

— Papai vai andar um pouco no Jet Ski. A bela mocinha quer me acompanhar?

— Sim! — Falou empolgada.

— Mas só depois que tu terminar esse picolé — Nicole falou em um tom de advertência, brincando.

Eles assentiram e Átila foi até o Mustang, abriu a porta e sentou no banco do motorista, sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro de carro novo. Acariciou o volante, orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido esse negócio com o irmão. O carro era incrível, e o estofado de couro era uma das partes preferidas do policial. Enfiou a chave na ignição e deu a partida, levando o automóvel até próximo da beira do mar, para poder soltar o Jet Ski. Foi um trabalho maior do que imaginou, mas conseguiu levá-lo à água.

Átila pegou o colete salva vidas que tinha comprado para Aline, trancou o carro e subiu no Jet Ski. “ _Espero saber pilotar essa coisa_ ”, pensou enquanto o ligava. Quase caiu na primeira tentativa de acelerar. O solavanco jogou seu corpo para trás, e ele precisou segurar firme o guidão. “ _É como pilotar uma moto_ , _ao que me parece_ . _É uma pena que nunca fui um bom motoqueiro_ ”.

Levou o Jet Ski até a região onde a família estava. O casco raspou na areia e ele desceu, indo até as duas. Aline correu empolgada até o pai, e Nicole a seguiu.

— Mas que bela visão ver um homem tão bonito saindo de um Jet Ski. Um motoqueiro dos mares. Me soa bem, senhor Átila — brincou Nicole.

O policial riu e a beijou

— Espero não passar vergonha nisso — falou e ela riu.

Então se ajoelhou para vestir o colete salva-vidas na filha, que deu uma risada curta enquanto se olhava.

— O que foi, risonha? — Indagou Átila enquanto fechava os engates rápidos do colete.

— Eu pareço uma bolinha! — Riu.

— Tu é uma bolinha — brincou e apertou de leve no nariz da filha.

Átila levantou e estendeu a mão para Aline, que a agarrou empolgada.

— Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco? — Perguntou à esposa.

— Tenho, aventureiros. Outro dia, talvez — sorriu.

— Vamos, papai! — Disse puxando-o.

O policial riu e seguiu a filha. Tentou ajudá-la a subir no Jet Ski, mas foi impedido por ela.

— Eu consigo! — Disse subindo no veículo e sentando no banco.

— Acho melhor tu ir na minha frente — falou enquanto a observava.

— Não. Eu quero ir atrás!

— Se tu cair, arteira, não vai comer doce depois do jantar — brincou.

— Não vou cair! Tu que vai!

Átila riu e arrastou o Jet Ski de volta para a água, subiu e ligou. Aline soltou um grito de empolgação e gargalhou, achando aquilo o máximo em questão de diversão. O veículo saltava as ondas e deslizava sobre a água, com o casco espirrando jorros brancos da água que se colidia contra a frente, e a espuma empurrada pelo motor.

Era um belo dia, estava feliz, tudo parecia um sonho. Átila se sentia bem como há tempos não sentia. Mas nada bom durava em sua vida.

— Olha papai! — Disse ela, apontando para um peixe boiando.

O animal estava morto, e esse era o primeiro contato com algo morto que Aline tinha. Átila apertou os lábios um contra o outro, frustrado. Não gostaria que esse contato tivesse sido tão cedo. Como explicaria para uma garotinha de cinco anos que, em algum momento, pessoas, animais e plantas acabavam morrendo? Ela era inocente demais para conhecer esse lado da vida. Além do mais, Aline ainda nem sequer sabia de onde vinha a carne do mercado.

— Acho que ele está tomando banho de sol — disse Átila, sem saber, exatamente, o que dizer. — Como a mamãe antes.

Aline riu.

— Peixes ficam bronzeados, papai?

— Alguns, talvez — riu e afastou o Jet Ski do animal. Era o maior peixe que já vira.

— Por que a mamãe não vem com a gente? É tão divertido! — Riu.

— Acho que ela não quer se molhar. Sabe como ela é — brincou, e a filha deu uma risadinha.

A menina foi falar, algo, mas um grito agudo e interrompido cortou o ar, atropelando-a. Era um berro feminino, e todos na praia olharam na direção dele. A água estava agitada, como se alguém se debatesse abaixo dela. Então outro guincho de horror ecoou, e dessa vez um homem foi arrastado para baixo de uma onda. Peixes começaram a aparecer na superfície, boiando com seus olhos viscosos olhando para o céu. Outras pessoas desapareceram e, assustado, Átila virou o guidão do Jet Ski para sair dali com sua filha.

Mas Aline caiu na água com um grito curto e suprimido.

O pavor tomou conta de Átila, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de pular atrás da filha. Ela era seu mundo, sua felicidade, e não deixaria que nada acontecesse com seu pequeno tesouro. Aline não estava na superfície. Por algum motivo o colete não pareceu servir de nada, por esse motivo mergulhou para alcançá-la.

Não conseguia enxergar nada na água densa, e por isso moveu os braços em grandes arcos em busca da menina. Seu coração batia forte com o terror martelando-o com selvageria, sentia uma queimação na região das costas que parecia um arrepio pelo nervosismo. Eles não estavam muito no fundo, ela tinha de estar perto. Sua mão tocou em algo, a agarrou com firmeza e tomou impulso para cima. Ao emergir de seu mergulho, notou seu amado pedacinho de gente em seu colo, tossindo e chorando. Acariciou seus cabelos e beijou-lhe o rosto enquanto nadava até o veículo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, meu bebê. Papai está aqui contigo — falou enquanto batia os pés com força para ir mais depressa. Seu corpo tremia por inteiro. Nunca na vida ele tinha sentido tamanho pavor.

— Papai vai te proteger, meu amor — disse para acalmar a filha. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Então algo agarrou seu tornozelo e o puxou para o fundo. Átila soltou sua filha para que não a trouxesse junto para baixo da água, e que o colete a mantivesse na superfície. Chutou algo, mas o aperto em sua perna era forte e o machucava. Se contorceu assustado, tentando se libertar do que julgava ser um animal. O fôlego escapava de seus pulmões, iniciando uma ardência. Então alguém o agarrou pelas axilas, tentando puxá-lo para cima, mas a coisa enroscada em seu pé não o soltava de jeito nenhum.

A pessoa que tentava levá-lo para a superfície mergulhou um pouco mais e o agarrou pelo joelho, tentando desprender sua perna. O ar deixou seu corpo por completo, causando dores em seu tórax, e, então, seu tornozelo foi solto. Impulsionou-se para cima o mais rápido que pôde. Sentiu um alivio colossal ao poder tragar o máximo possível de oxigênio e estufar o peito. Não conseguia ver quem o ajudava, apenas as bolhas vindas do fundo escuro, onde seu salvador lutava para se libertar do animal que agora o atacava. Procurou ao redor quando notou que não estava perto de sua filha.

— Aline! — Gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões permitiram.


	2. Sonho - 2/4

— Papai! — Respondeu ela, alguns metros mais próxima da praia.

Não notara, mas o animal que o puxara estava afastando-o da praia, como se quisesse afogá-lo. Viu Nicole entrando no mar para socorrer a família, e seu amor pelas duas o fez ignorar quem o ajudara. Precisava protegê-las. Precisava tirá-las dali. Elas eram tudo o que importava. Nadou até Aline e a colocou sobre o Jet Ski. A pobre menina se agarrou ao pai com todas as suas forças, tremendo de pânico.

— Sai da água! — Gritou para a esposa enquanto se aproximava dela. — Tem algo no mar!

Peixes mortos subiam à medida que pessoas eram arrastadas para o fundo e Átila viu a esposa desaparecer da superfície, sendo puxada com brutalidade para debaixo d’água. Um grito súbito saltou de sua garganta e parou ao ter a cabeça coberta por uma onda. O policial acelerou o veículo no intuito de proteger Nicole. Tinha de chegar até ela. Suas mãos tremiam, e uma segurava o rosto da filha contra seu peito, como se pudesse protegê-la de tudo naquele mundo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Disse para Aline, mas a verdade é que também queria esse consolo.

Nicole se debatia pouco abaixo da superfície, atirando a água branca e salgada para os lados, lutando contra o animal que a prendia. A cabeça de sua esposa saiu para tomar fôlego, e Átila soube distinguir onde ela estava de onde estava o animal, pois vira um pedaço de corpo escuro e viscoso saindo do mar. Atirou o Jet Ski sobre a coisa, e sua amada emergiu apavorada. Agarrou-a pelo braço e a ajudou a subir no veículo. Dispararam para a praia, onde estava o Mustang, e encalharam na areia. A menina correu para o colo da mãe, que começou a confortá-la, e o policial olhou a terrível cena que aquele belo dia tinha se tornado. Pessoas lutavam para sair do mar e simplesmente desapareciam, outras corriam até elas para ajudar, mas a maior parte fugia para seus carros, procurando segurança. Não aguentou e caiu sobre os joelhos, respirando em haustos, tentando se acalmar e parar os tremores violentos que percorriam seu corpo.

— A mamãe está aqui, meu bebê — dizia Nicole, ninando a filha em estado de choque.

Átila se recuperou do pavor titânico que sentia e correu para o carro, pegando seu smartphone e ligando para um amigo seu na polícia, esquecendo-se de para quem ligar em caso de um ataque de animais marinhos.

— Marcelo, cara... está tendo um ataque em Imbé — disse ao ouvir a chamada ser atendida.

— Um ataque? Puta merda! Ataque de quê?! — Indagou ele, com sua voz grossa.

— Algum animal marinho. Não sei! Precisamos de ambulância e ajuda.

— Vou avisar o pessoal aqui. Vocês estão bem?

— Uma dessas coisas atacou a Aline. Ela está apavorada.

— Meu Deus! Ela está bem?… imagine o trauma que isso vai causar, pobrezinha.

— Vou ver como ela está, Marcelo. Me mantenha informado de tudo.

— Claro, Átila. Pode deixar. Cuida bem da Aline.

Marcelo era um capitão da polícia de Imbé, e um bom amigo de seu pai. A primeira viatura que Átila entrara fora na dele, quando atirou uma bombinha na casa de um vizinho com uns amigos na adolescência. Desligou o telefone e foi ver da filha. Partiu-lhe o coração ver como ela tremia agarrada à mãe, apavorada com o que tinha acontecido. Tinha as pupilas dilatadas, orelhas, lábios e pontas dos dedos arroxeadas e a respiração estava acelerada. Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos de Aline e só então notou o machucado na perna de Nicole. Eram arranhões vermelhos que desciam do joelho até o meio da canela, escorrendo em listras escarlates por toda a volta da região. O sangue fluía e se misturava com a água salgada.

— Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? — Indagou preocupado.

Talvez tivesse sido ele quem causara aquilo ao passar com o Jet Ski por cima do animal.

— Estou bem. Aquela coisa fez isso, mas nem estou sentindo. Pega um cobertor para Aline no porta-malas? — Indagou dando beijos na pequena testa da criança.

Átila assentiu, preocupado com as duas, mas aliviado por não ter sido o causador do ferimento. Foi até o porta-malas e pegou um pequeno cobertor de desenhos que passavam na TV e Aline adorava, então o levou até onde as duas estavam sentadas e entregou-o para a esposa. Nicole havia forrado os bancos com toalhas para proteger o couro do protetor solar ou da água salgada. Enrolou a criança para aquecê-la. Pessoas corriam e gritavam por socorro. Um senhor de idade chamava por seu neto, e a praia era uma confusão terrível. Se sentiu um pouco mal por não ajudar ninguém, mas sua família precisava dele. Deu as costas para a multidão em polvorosa e lutou para colocar o Jet Ski no reboque, então foi para seu carro e saiu dali. Se dirigia para a casa de seus pais ali em Imbé, onde dariam um banho quente na pequena e tentariam acalmá-la.

— Como está a perna? — Perguntou Átila, com a água salgada escorrendo do seu cabelo.

— Vai ficar boa. Me preocupo com Aline.

— Ela vai ficar bem. Vamos cuidar dela.

Nicole assentiu em silêncio e eles chegaram na casa de veraneio. Os convidados chegariam sexta-feira pela manhã, contando com a família de Átila, que chegaria antes da alvorada e passaria uma semana na grande casa. A construção possuía um enorme gramado enfeitado por três árvores. Tinha três andares de altura e lugar para um total de quatro carros em suas duas garagens, sendo uma delas o local onde ficava a churrasqueira. As telhas eram de um barro avermelhado, era pintada de branco e muitos detalhes feitos em madeira. O policial desceu do carro para abrir o portão e levou o Mustang para dentro, parando-o no jardim. Correu para abrir a casa e a esposa foi dar um banho quente na filha e preparar algo para ela comer.

Átila sentou no capô do carro, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos, respirando fundo. Se arrependia amargamente de ter dado a ideia de ensinar Aline a nadar. Era sua culpa o que aconteceu com ela. Era sua culpa não a ter protegido sobre o Jet Ski. Levantou irritado e chutou a cerca de ferro que fazia a divisória entre o terreno de seu pai e o do vizinho. A casa deles foi reformada após Carlos, seu irmão, se tornar presidente da construtora, aumentando o número de andares e comprando um segundo terreno para aumentar o primeiro. Se banhou e passou o resto da tarde com sua família, abraçado nelas e dando beijos de vez em quando, enquanto assistiam os desenhos que a filha gostava. Nicole estancou o sangramento e enfaixou com gaze. Decidira esperar pela mãe, que era médica e poderia cuidar do ferimento. E naquela noite chegou a mensagem de Marcelo.

“Cara, esse ataque está acontecendo por toda a parte. São as forças armadas que estão respondendo a isso. Não é coisa boa. Tem muitos corpos e gente doente chegando aos hospitais e pronto-socorro. E tem mais... Todas as estradas para o litorâneo estão fechadas pelo exército. Ninguém entra ou sai da praia”.

A partir dali Átila não conseguiu mais dormir. Tinha cochilado durante a tarde, a tensão tinha esgotado suas forças. Andou pela casa e pelo jardim, pensando sobre toda aquela situação. Por que o exército separaria o litoral do restante por ser apenas um ataque de animais marinhos? Sua família podia estar doente. Uma preocupação nefasta o assolou, mas nada poderia fazer no meio da madrugada. Teria de esperar até de manhã. Levou a poltrona de seu pai até o jardim, onde se sentou e acendeu um dos charutos guardados no armário do seu velho. Tragou a fumaça e a guardou em seus pulmões por alguns instantes, soltando-a no ar quente da noite, tentando se acalmar.

A madrugada foi tranquila, exceto por uma mancha alaranjada que iluminava o céu escuro, provavelmente um incêndio em algum lugar à Oeste da Av. Garibaldi. Ficou com sua pistola no colo a noite inteira. Gostava da companhia da arma. Era sua arma particular, não de serviço. Enquanto a mão esquerda segurava o charuto, a sua direita levava uma xícara de café à boca. Quando os pássaros já estavam cantando e os primeiros raios de sol surgiam, pintando uma parcela do céu de cinza, ele sentiu o abraço de sua esposa por cima do encosto do assento. Sorriu e levantou a cabeça para receber um beijo.

— O que o tirou da cama?

— Uma mensagem do Marcelo. O exército barrou a entrada e a saída do litorâneo.

— Por que diabos eles fariam isso?

— O ataque daqueles animais. Ele disse que as vítimas sobreviventes dos ataques estão adoecendo. Acho que os animais estão com algum tipo de doença ou algo assim.

Átila sentiu a esposa se retesar de tensão.

— O que faremos? — Indagou preocupada.

— Estava esperando tu acordar para levar vocês em um médico. Como está a perna?

Nicole olhou para o ferimento, examinando-o.

— Está queimando um pouco.

— Vou cuidar de vocês — disse Átila, dando sua última tragada no terceiro charuto. Seu pai ficaria irritado. Apertou-o contra o cinzeiro para apagá-lo e levantou. — Vamos ficar bem.

Ela pareceu um pouco mais tranquila e o abraçou, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Sei que vai cuidar da gente, senhor policial — brincou.

Átila a abraçou. Não era muito alto. Tinha um metro e setenta centímetros, mas tinha ombros largos e braços fortes. Sua altura sempre fora um problema quando era mais novo, mas isso acabou quando aprendeu a lutar e atirar na academia de polícia. Tinha um porte atlético e era muito veloz. Algo de que sempre se orgulhara, e que já o salvara de apanhar incontáveis vezes na escola, conseguindo ganhar distância suficiente para despistar seus perseguidores. Sorriu ao lembrar disso. Eram bons tempos, e uma pontada de saudade o atingiu.

— Vou me arrumar para procurarmos um médico. Pode ir preparar Aline? Como ela está?

— Está dormindo ainda, pobrezinha. Acho que essa experiência a traumatizou — disse um pouco abalada pela situação da filha.

Ele beijou a testa da esposa e saiu dali. Vestiu uma calça jeans, uma camisa de flanela e uma jaqueta de brim escura. Colocou a pistola na parte de trás da cintura, a carteira no bolso e vestiu a corrente com o distintivo, enfiando-o para dentro da gola. Foi até o Mustang e o ligou, esperando pela família. Nicole sentou no banco de trás, com Aline em seu colo, abraçando-a para lhe passar segurança. Dirigiu pela avenida em busca de um hospital. Haviam alguns carros abandonados no meio da rua, e mais à frente eles viram jipes militares parando veículos na estrada. Era impossível passar pela avenida sem parar para eles.

Para Átila, estava tudo bem ele parar, mas o que viu foi um homem ser arrastado para fora de seu carro, assim como a mulher e uma criança pouco mais velha que Aline. A família foi deitada no chão com violência e algemados. Uma arma foi posta na cabeça do motorista enquanto o carro e as pessoas eram revistados. Um soldado fez sinal para que Átila se aproximasse e parasse o carro logo atrás do Volvo branco. O policial hesitou.

— Por que estamos parados, querido? Eles podem ajudar.

— Algo me diz que não é uma boa ideia — falou Átila, girando as mãos no volante causando atrito entre a borracha e a palma de sua mão, nervoso.

Sentia uma pequena coceira que lhe dizia que estariam indo para uma emboscada. Já sentira isso diversas vezes no passado, e sempre o salvara de enrascadas em sua profissão. O soldado firmou a mão direita no punho da metralhadora.


	3. Sonho - 2/4

— Senhor, preciso que pare seu carro aqui — insistiu ele.

Átila respirou fundo, colocou a arma no porta-luvas e retirou o distintivo de dentro da camisa, deixando-o à mostra. Acelerou o carro e o estacionou atrás do Volvo. O soldado pareceu satisfeito e veio até o vidro do motorista, que foi aberto para eles poderem conversar. A mulher e a criança deitadas estavam gritando para que o homem não fosse levado pelos militares.

— Algum de vocês teve contato com o mar nos últimos três dias? — Indagou o soldado.

— O que está acontecendo? — Quis saber Átila.

— Senhor, preciso que me diga se algum de vocês teve contato com a água nos últimos três dias — insistiu.

— Eu sou policial, posso ajudar com o que estiver acontecendo, mas preciso saber o que se passa. Por que as estradas para o litoral foram barradas?

— Posso ver que é policial e, sinceramente, senhor, isso não é importante. Responda minha pergunta e desçam do carro — o soldado olhou para o interior do Mustang, contando quantas pessoas tinham.

Átila praguejou mentalmente pela esposa ter escolhido arquitetura ao invés de política. Talvez isso tivesse lhes dado alguma resposta. Nicole tinha interesse nas duas áreas, mas optou pela primeira, não querendo se envolver no antro de corrupção que era a política no Brasil.

— O que há de errado com a água? — Tentou Átila.

— Não vou pedir outra vez.

Átila não respondeu, e o homem pareceu perder a paciência e se virou para os companheiros, fazendo um sinal. Outro soldado veio e o primeiro abriu a porta do Mustang a força, puxando o policial para fora como pôde. Nicole tentou protestar e Aline começou a chorar, mas o segundo apontou a arma para a cabeça de seu marido, encerrando a discussão. Átila caiu de peito no chão, com o ar escapando de seus pulmões.

— Terei que tirá-las do carro também? — Indagou o primeiro soldado, que tinha o cabelo raspado e olhos escuros.

Nicole saiu empertigada de dentro do carro, praticamente esmagando Aline com os braços e a protegendo com o corpo.

— Reviste o carro — disse o segundo, que tinha cabelo escuro e cortado rente.

O soldado careca começou a revistar o Mustang a procura de algo que Átila não sabia o que era. O terror tomou conta de seu corpo ao ver que o homem que estava sendo detido foi rifleado por não cooperar. Seu cadáver caiu no asfalto formando uma poça de sangue ao seu redor, e a família começou a chorar compulsivamente.

— Vocês serão levados para médicos examinarem se estão infectados. Precisamos saber se tiveram contato com a água. Será pior se omitirem isso — falou o soldado moreno.

Átila respirou fundo, ainda deitado no chão.

— Estivemos no ataque.

— Algum de vocês foi ferido? – Indagou ele.

O policial foi responder, irritado pela situação em que se encontrava, mas o som de pneu derrapando na estrada o fez olhar na direção. Viram veículos blindados do exército fazendo a curva para entrar na avenida. Atrás deles, um ônibus era escoltado, e parecia estar vazio. Os soldados se entreolharam, perguntando se alguém esperava por isso, mas nenhum soube responder. O bloqueio ocupava as duas  _ mãos _ da Garibaldi, e o comboio chegou pela via que ia em direção à praia.

Os veículos blindados pareciam Hummers reforçadas, e não diminuíram ao chegar no bloqueio. Uma batida terrível ecoou o som de metal amassando e vidro estourando. O caminhão militar teve as rodas traseiras erguidas no ar com o impacto e caiu pesadamente. O comboio parou e pessoas desceram dele. Civis armados também apareceram de dentro do ônibus, onde provavelmente estavam abaixadas, e um tiroteio teve início. Os projéteis voavam em todas as direções, os disparos rasgavam o céu, ricocheteando nos automóveis, e homens caíam em silêncio ou gritando em agonia. Átila usou o corpo para proteger sua família enquanto os auxiliava para entrar no Mustang.

— Fiquem aí! — Ordenou o careca enquanto atirava contra os inimigos, acertando um na cabeça e pintando o para-brisa de um blindado com miolos e sangue.

Átila pegou a pistola do porta-luvas, deitado sobre os dois bancos dianteiros. O vidro do motorista e do carona explodiram ao ter projéteis passando reto por dentro deles. Aline chorava silenciosamente, agarrada à mãe como se nunca fosse soltá-la. O pai acariciou os cabelos dela, tentando confortá-la.

— Puta merda! — Praguejou. — Fiquem abaixadas!

Enfiou a chave na ignição e ligou o motor.

— Vocês estão infectados! Não podem sair! — Gritou o careca, e abriu fogo contra a família de Átila, os tiros soltando faíscas ao penetrarem com violência no capô. Choveu cacos de vidro sobre o policial quando balas atravessaram o para-brisas, deixando enormes buracos no vidro trincado de modo que as fissuras tivessem padrões parecidos com teias de aranha.

O policial devolveu os tiros enquanto dava ré no carro. Um dos projéteis atingiu o olho do careca, abrindo um buraco vermelho em sua cabeça, que deu um forte solavanco para trás antes do corpo desabar. O Mustang se afastou da confusão e girou para entrar em uma rua lateral, na esperança de escapar; o pneu soltando um guincho estridente.

— Eles estão infectados! Parem eles! — Gritou o soldado moreno, parando de atirar nos invasores para atirar nos fugitivos.

Mas era tarde demais. O Mustang recebeu apenas alguns projéteis no porta-malas, um deles estourando a sinaleira esquerda. Avançaram pela rua até chegar na esquina seguinte, onde outro blindado se interpôs em seu caminho. No entanto, dele não saíram soldados, apenas civis. Um homem de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e feições indígenas ergueu as mãos, mostrando que não desejava um tiroteio. Vestia uma camisa de flanela quadriculada nas cores vermelha e preta, uma calça jeans e botas de cano alto.

— Podemos conversar? — Indagou ele.

Átila apertou as mãos no volante.

— Tu tem um médico? — Indagou de dentro do carro, pelo pára-brisa que não existia mais. — Se não, não temos o que conversar.

O homem o encarou por alguns instantes.

— Vocês estão infectados?

— Minha esposa machucou o joelho. Nada demais.

— Tu poderia ser educado e descer do carro para conversarmos.

— Tu poderia ser educado e sair da frente, se não tem um médico.

— Nós temos um médico.

Átila assentiu e pensou por um instante, depois saiu do carro. Nicole tentou impedi-lo, mas o policial disse que ficaria tudo bem. Desceu e foi até a frente do homem, encarando-o. Ele tinha um ar superior, como se fosse líder de algo. Sua pistola estava enfiada atrás da fivela do cinto, bem amostra, mas o policial também trazia a sua, e era muito mais danosa que a outra. Os dois apertaram suas mãos em um gesto amigável. Porém, tão súbito quanto um tiro, o estranho acertou uma cabeçada no loiro, fazendo-o cambalear para trás.

Nicole gritou em protesto, assustada. Átila levou a mão à arma, mas um tiro em sua coxa o fez cair sobre o joelho bom, grunhindo de dor. E então um chute o acertou no rosto, largando-o de costas no asfalto. Sua cabeça doía e o mundo girava. Sentia dois dentes moles na boca. Cuspiu sangue e lutou para se levantar, mas outro golpe, dessa vez em suas costelas, o manteve no chão.

— Levem o Mustang. Sempre quis dirigir uma belezinha dessas — falou o homem antes de acertar uma coronhada na têmpora de Átila e fazer tudo ficar escuro.

Acordou sentindo a carroceria tremer conforme o blindado se movia. Seus pulsos estavam firmemente amarrados, a ponto de machucar a pele, uma mordaça cobria sua boca e sua cabeça latejava e parecia estar a ponto de explodir. Podia sentir o sangue seco na lateral do rosto. Homens armados estavam ao seu redor, e Átila não perdeu tempo. Acertou uma cotovelada no nariz de um dos homens, esmagando-o, mas foi obrigado a se aquietar quando uma faca foi posta em sua garganta, pressionada o suficiente para tirar sangue. Não podia ser morto. Tinha que proteger sua família, mas onde ela estaria? Sentiu uma onda de raiva queimar seu peito, mas nada pôde fazer.

— Filho da puta... — Grunhiu o homem com nariz quebrado.

— Onde está minha família? — Indagou Átila, com um filete de sangue escorrendo brilhoso pela lâmina da faca.

— No Mustang, com Jonas.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Não interessa para você, palhaço! — Rosnou o ferido, com um sotaque paranaense.

O motorista deu uma breve olhada para trás, se certificando de que tudo está bem, e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não tire sangue dele! Pode estar infectado, seu idiota! Tu viu o que aconteceu com o Jefferson! Não quero passar por isso!

Átila ficou quieto. Queria saber onde estavam indo, mas precisava pensar em um plano para tirar sua família dali. Foi ingenuidade ter achado que as pessoas que atacaram os militares seriam gente boa. Talvez os estivessem levando para algum tipo de base dessa gente. Todos dentro do blindado estavam fortemente armados, mas esperava que isso não fosse o mesmo com o restante deles, se tivesse mais deles. O que era bastante provável. Talvez pudesse negociar, mas o que poderia dar que eles já não tivessem? Já tinham o Mustang. Se tivesse sorte, poderiam aceitar algum resgate e ele ficaria devendo uma boa quantia para o irmão.

Por fim, chegaram em um restaurante na esquina de uma avenida que ele não reconheceu. Entraram no estacionamento e desceram do blindado. Não havia sinal do ônibus ou dos outros que atacaram o bloqueio. Átila foi arrastado até uma sala, já que mal conseguia andar devido ao tiro, onde foi trancado. Nicole e Aline apareceram ali momentos depois, e o policial as abraçou com força.

— Vocês estão bem? Eles machucaram vocês?

— Estamos bem — Nicole encostou o rosto no do marido. — O que acontece agora?

— Vou nos tirar daqui, de algum jeito. Vamos embora daqui e voltar para nossas famílias.

Nicole assentiu, tão quieta quanto a filha em seu colo, e sentou em uma cadeira próxima. O homem que tinha traços indígenas apareceu ali logo em seguida, enquanto Átila ainda planejava sua fuga.

— Tu entende que não é pessoal, não é mesmo? Estamos travando uma rebelião, e sua arma e veículo nos seriam muito úteis. Em troca, serão examinados por um médico e receberão comida e água.

— Uma rebelião? — Indagou Nicole.

— Os militares fascistas estão matando qualquer um que não aceite seus termos ou esteja infectado. Nós lutamos contra isso. Nós lutamos por liberdade. Nem ao menos nos contam o que está acontecendo!

— Meio rápido para uma rebelião, não é?

— Viemos de Rio Grande, isso aconteceu há três dias lá. Tudo o que sabemos é que essa atitude militar vem do sul, cada vez mais para o norte. Meu irmão foi brutalmente assassinado porque não aceitou ser detido sem motivo algum. Isso tem que acabar!

— E vocês saqueiam boas pessoas para isso? — rebateu Átila.

— O mundo não são rosas e arco-íris,  _ cowboy _ . Vocês não nos ajudariam se pedíssemos — retrucou. — Mas se cooperarem, terão tudo do bom e do melhor que pudermos oferecer.

— Não ajudaria porque estou ocupado demais cuidando da minha família para brincar de William Wallace — revidou Átila.

— Chamo-me Jonas, a propósito — estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Quando não houve resposta, Jonas sorriu educadamente e saiu dali. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e grandes entradas que mostravam que logo ele seria careca entrou na pequena sala. Era meio franzino e raquítico. Examinou o ferimento de Nicole, o limpou e enfaixou. O mesmo fez com o de Átila, removendo a bala da coxa esquerda. O médico dera alguns comprimidos para ela tomar, para evitar uma infecção, e outros para o policial. Boa parte daquela noite Átila passou em claro, acariciando os cabelos da esposa e da filha enquanto elas dormiam. Um cobertor, colchão e travesseiros foram dados para eles. Nicole estava fervendo, e Aline dormia impassível entre os dois, agarrada às roupas dos pais. Ainda não via qualquer possibilidade de fuga, mas sua mente não deixou de pensar nisso nem por um segundo.


	4. Sonho - 4/4

E a alvorada rompeu cinzenta e baixa. Era o dia que tudo mudaria. Tinha começado a chover durante a madrugada, mas agora ela parecia mais forte e cruel, castigando os veículos e os prédios lá fora. Podia ouvi-la chicoteando o telhado e o barulho era tão alto que acordou sua família.

O restaurante estava escuro. Por algum motivo, a energia elétrica não funcionava. Átila e sua família teriam de esperar alguém trazer sua refeição, e aguardaram paparicando a filha taciturna.

— Amamos você, bebê — disse Átila, dando beijos no topo da cabeça dela.

— Também amo vocês — respondeu com a voz fraca pela falta de uso.

O silêncio reinou pelo ar por alguns instantes, exceto pelo chiado da chuva, e então houve um grito e um disparo vindos da frente do restaurante. Uma movimentação começou fora da sala e Átila tentou ver o que era pelo buraco da fechadura, mas estava escuro demais. Talvez essa fosse a chance que ele esperava para tirar sua família dali. Fugiriam e tentariam sair da área litorânea, esquecendo tudo o que aconteceu ali. Outros disparos foram feitos e mais berros foram ouvidos.

— O que está acontecendo? — Quis saber Nicole.

— Talvez o exército esteja atacando eles. Temos que sair daqui.

— Se é o exército, eles podem ajudar...

— Eles quase nos mataram. Vamos procurar ajuda longe desse inferno.

Átila levantou e começou a chutar a porta de madeira pintada de vermelho-escuro, próximo da maçaneta e da tranca. Na primeira tentativa, mais causou dor a si mesmo do que qualquer dano à porta. O ferimento na coxa ainda o debilitava, por isso decidiu usar o corpo. Jogou-se contra a madeira, pondo todo seu peso no movimento. Depois de quatro tentativas, a madeira rangeu e se despedaçou, liberando a passagem deles. Sons de engasgar, ossos se partindo, água derramando e pessoas se afogando vinham de todos os lados.

— O que é isso? — Indagou Nicole.

— Vamos por aqui — disse seguindo para os fundos do restaurante, mancando terrivelmente.

Estava escuro, e Átila chegou próximo de uma lanterna piscando no chão. Nicole suprimiu um grito de horror e tampou os olhos da filha. À frente deles tinha um corpo com os antebraços partidos, havia marcas roxas no pescoço e maxilar. A boca estava cheia com uma água negra e fétida, com um odor de bueiro e putrefação. Esse mesmo líquido escorria do nariz, e o horror que sentira antes de morrer ainda perdurava em seus olhos e feições. Ao lado dele, estava caída sua pistola.

Átila segurou o braço da esposa e a puxou, depois de pegar a sua Desert Eagle que estava com o morto. Silhuetas os seguiam pelo escuro, vagarosas. Avançaram pelo corredor e viraram à direita, passando pelos banheiros do restaurante e indo em direção à cozinha, onde encontraram outro morto no mesmo estado horrível do anterior. A lanterna parou de funcionar. Praguejou e tentou bater nela para ver se voltava a ligar. Algo agarrou a perna de Átila e o policial atirou por reflexo três vezes contra o que quer que fosse, assustado. Os estampidos repentinos assustaram Aline, a chama que saiu do cano da arma iluminou uma pele negra e viscosa e o projétil emitiu um som de osso se partindo e esmagando algo úmido. O aperto foi familiar, deveras parecido com o que sentira no mar. Gemidos baixos, o som de água pingando e pés molhados caminhando os seguiam por onde quer que fossem. Um terceiro cadáver estava iluminado pela luz de um celular.

— Estão matando-os afogados com essa coisa preta — disse Nicole, apavorada, ao notar o terceiro morto com a líquido escuro em sua boca e narinas. — Quem são essas pessoas?

Todos os três cadáveres que tinham encontrado pareciam ter tido uma morte horrível, com o terror e dor expresso em seus rostos pálidos e molhados. A família estava apavorada com a possibilidade de morrer assim. Eram homens que estiveram no caminhão, e o último ele só reconheceu por causa do nariz quebrado e enfaixado.

— Não vou deixar que façam isso conosco. Vocês não vão ter um final assim — prometeu Átila, enquanto seguia pela esquerda, puxando sua esposa. — Vou proteger vocês.

Mas o corredor acabou, e Átila teve que tatear as paredes para encontrar uma porta. Girou a maçaneta, esperou a família entrar e as seguiu. Fechou a porta atrás de si e a trancou, respirando em haustos.

— Não temos saída — observou Nicole, olhando o cômodo.

Era um escritório, com uma luz de emergência fraca que mal iluminava metade da sala. Uma mesa estava no centro, cercada por prateleiras com livros e alguns arquivos. Batidas na porta começaram, estouros fortes e altos, molestando a madeira. A porta não aguentaria muito.

— Eles vão nos afogar — disse Nicole, nervosa.

Átila segurou o rosto dela com as mãos.

— Não vou deixar que isso aconteça com vocês — disse firme.

— Aquela coisa que tu atirou antes... podia ter sido uma criança ou alguém ferido.

— Não era. O aperto era forte demais.

Ela assentiu, chorando, segurando o rosto da filha contra seu pescoço, como se a protegesse de qualquer mal que poderia entrar naquela sala opressora e desprovida de esperanças.

— Vou atirar em todos aqueles desgraçados — disse Átila.

— Tu tem munição suficiente?

Átila retirou o cartucho e separou as balas. Uma queimação se espalhou por seu peito. Ele só tinha dois projéteis. A mão tremeu segurando a munição, e o primeiro som de madeira rachando estalou em seus ouvidos. Olhou ao redor procurando algo para poder usar como arma branca, assim poderia lutar contra eles.

— Amamos você, Átila — falou Nicole.

— Também amo vocês. Vocês são tudo para mim — sorriu e deu um beijo em cada uma. — Não vou deixar que aconteça o mesmo com vocês.

— Pode cumprir essa promessa?

Átila hesitou, seu corpo tremia de nervosismo.

— Vou cumprir.

Um gosto amargo, vindo de lugar nenhum, subia-lhe à garganta. Colocou a munição de volta na arma, puxou o ferrolho para trás e a engatilhou. Os olhos de Átila se encheram de lágrimas. “ _ Vou proteger vocês. Não vão sofrer _ ”, sussurrou ele. Disparou duas vezes contra a cabeça da família, livrando-as de uma morte dolorosa e demorada, dando-lhes uma indolor. Mesmo sua profissão tendo-o deixado calejado para puxar um gatilho, precisou fazer isso sem pensar, a mão tremendo. Se se permitisse pensar, nunca conseguiria. O horror daqueles corpos impulsionou seu dedo, um desespero que ele nunca sentira antes. Os estampidos foram o anúncio da morte de sua alma e o estilhaçar de sua sanidade. Gritou de dor e enfiou a arma na boca, puxando inúmeras vezes o gatilho na esperança de que uma última bala surgisse, mas nada adiantou. Caiu sobre os joelhos, chorando e esperou para os invasores ceifarem sua vida, sem mover um único músculo, como se isso pudesse lhe dar uma redenção. A porta se partiu, e ele soube que logo encontraria sua família. Ficou paralisado. No entanto, ninguém entrou na sala quando a porta caiu no chão. Tinham o ignorado, e agora ele os ouvia ir embora.

Ficou horas parado olhando para o corpo de sua família, as lágrimas rolavam sem ele perceber., sem entender o que tinha acontecido, o porquê o tinham poupado. Quando saiu do torpor em que estava, chorou desesperadamente. Segurou os corpos de sua família em seus braços, como se isso os fosse trazer de volta. Bradou insultos à Deus e ao universo por terem feito ele fazer isso. Se soubesse que os assassinos iriam embora, nunca teria nem pensado em atirar em sua família. Queria livrá-los da dor e da agonia, e agora seria Átila que viveria nesse inferno. Viveria com o pior dos fardos em suas costas.

Horas após o crepúsculo, quando ele finalmente notou que não haveria mais volta, Átila levantou-se e pegou sua Desert Eagle. O restaurante estava livre de qualquer uma das silhuetas que ele tinha visto. Não havia sinal de Jonas ou qualquer pessoa viva. A chuva parara. Encontrou o Mustang no estacionamento, com cadáveres ao seu redor, e tomou um grande tempo para carregar os corpos de sua família para dentro do carro. Dirigiu até a casa de veraneio de sua família, quieto como a própria morte. Levou os corpos para suas camas, separou algumas fotos, comida, pertences, suprimentos e ferramentas, então ateou fogo na casa com os restos mortais dentro.

Entrou no Mustang e dirigiu para lugar nenhum. Dirigiu para longe de sua loucura.


	5. Pesadelo - 1/2

Um trovão surpreendeu na noite. Alto, reverberando pelas paredes das casas. Sobrepôs-se até mesmo à música alta vinda do posto no final da rua. Com o estouro, seguiu-se um apagão.

Num momento tudo estava claro e alegre, noutro, havia apenas escuridão. Felipe e seus amigos ficaram em silêncio. Ainda era possível ouvir a música proveniente dos carros parados no posto onde algumas pessoas faziam uma festa improvisada. Volta e meia essas festas terminavam em polícia e correria, mas depois de algumas semanas elas sempre voltavam a se repetir. Deduziram que o apagão abrangeu toda rua, pois, no momento que o breu tomou conta, gritos de zombaria e protesto ecoaram de lá.

— Ai, caralho! Só porque era minha vez de rolar os dados — resmungou Júlio.

Anne ligou a lanterna de seu celular, iluminando parcialmente a mesa cheia de salgadinhos, pizza, xis e refrigerante que vinha alimentando eles desde o dia anterior.

— Será que foi algo sério? — Questionou Ricardo.

— Espero que não — disse Felipe

— Tu tem alguma vela, Arthur? — Perguntou Anne.

Arthur semicerrou os olhos quando ela virou a lanterna para ele. Usou a mão para proteger a visão da claridade.

— No armário da cozinha. Terceira gaveta.

— Velas, é? Se eu soubesse, teria preparado uma aventura de Call of Cthulhu, não Dungeons and Dragons — brincou Isabel.

Anne se levantou e saiu da sala. Felipe pôde ouvir seus passos seguindo pelo corredor e depois indo em direção à cozinha. Ricardo ergueu-se também, no escuro, e andou até uma das janelas da sala. Havia duas, uma em cada lado do cômodo, com uma sacada entre elas. Apenas uma pequena claridade atravessava o vidro. Era verão, mas a lua escondia-se atrás de nuvens carregadas desde a tarde.

— Deveríamos ir ver o que aconteceu? Algum carro pode ter batido num poste — sugeriu.

— Se um carro bateu num poste… fodeu… a luz só volta segunda — respondeu Júlio. Era sexta.

— Acho mais provável que o raio tenha atingido um transformador - comentou Felipe. — Mas, mesmo assim, não é uma boa notícia.

— Não dá para ver muita coisa daqui — disse Ricardo, da janela.

— Não podemos ir para os fundos da casa, Arthur? - Perguntou Felipe. - Se bem me lembro, dava para ver bem a rua de lá.

— Não dá mais. Agora tem aquele maldito prédio tapando a vista - respondeu Arthur.

Felipe assentiu, lembrando-se da construção.

O prédio estava sendo construído poucas casas depois, e agora tampava toda a vista até o posto. Pôde ouvir Anne abrir e fechar uma gaveta na cozinha. Conseguia ver apenas a luz da lanterna do celular dela, e se olhasse na outra direção, veria a silhueta de Ricardo contra a janela esquerda da sala. A casa tinha dois andares, era comprida e fina como o prédio ao lado.

Um segundo trovão rugiu furioso, iluminando todas as janelas da casa. O vento uivou pelo corredor e espalhou papéis, jogando-os no chão. Um chiado começou a ficar cada vez mais alto, e levou alguns instantes para entenderem o que estava acontecendo.

— Barbaridade! — Praguejou Ricardo, na janela. — que temporal desgraçado. E do nada! Não teve nem uma chuvinha de aviso.

Onde antes havia apenas escuridão, agora parecia que o céu estava desabando. Portas bateram, o vento uivou, um trovão clareou a noite e a chuva castigava o telhado com tanta violência que pensaram que a casa não aguentaria.

Anne retornou da cozinha com a vela e a colocou no centro da mesa da sala de jantar. A luz bruxuleante dava ao ambiente um ar sinistro, e o grupo ficou em silêncio por um tempo, encarando a chama enquanto Ricardo fitava a janela duramente chicoteada pelas gotas de chuva.

— Podíamos adentrar uma Dungeon sinistra, aproveitando o clima a luz de velas  — sugeriu Júlio. Era um cara grande. Gordo, mas forte. O cabelo tipicamente de nerd, meio comprido e repartido ao meio, com uma barba curta cobrindo o rosto rechonchudo.

— Vou precisar de alguns momentos para preparar algo  — respondeu Isabel, com seus cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros. Então começou a mexer em suas anotações e nos livros do jogo.

Os gritos recomeçaram.

A princípio era difícil ouvi-los por cima do sibilar furioso da chuva, e Felipe pensou que fosse a zombaria e os protestos dos bêbados no posto, mas, como se fossem um só, os seis amigos perceberam que eram gritos de medo. Os cinco que ainda estavam sentados correram para a janela, mas não podiam ver nada daquele ângulo, e a chuva parecia formar uma cortina à sua frente, deixando pouco visível até mesmo um segundo prédio, este do lado oposto da rua. Isabel veio por último, mas depressa, também querendo saber o que tinha acontecido, no entanto, nenhum deles tinha respostas. Os gritos ficaram mais intensos, como um coro de horror. Então, de repente, três homens e uma mulher passaram correndo pela frente da casa. Não puderam ver muitos detalhes, mas algum deles chorava aos soluços enquanto tentavam correr o melhor que podiam. Gritavam incentivos um ao outro para manterem o ritmo e fugirem, mas a chuva dificultava ouvir com clareza suas palavras. A mulher parecia gritar um nome, mas não conseguiam distingui-lo.

— É melhor chamar a polícia  — alertou Júlio.  — Será que alguém tá assaltando o posto?

— Meu celular não chama  — resmungou Anne, atrás de Felipe. O restante do grupo pegou seus respectivos smartphones.

— Nem o meu  — respondeu Ricardo.

— Ou o meu  — disse Júlio.

— Nada  — ecoou Arthur.

Isabel apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, o rosto meio iluminado pela tela do celular. Felipe colocou o seu no ouvido após digitar os três números. Seu coração batia rápido, podia ouvir o sangue fluindo pelas orelhas, mas seu smartphone estava mudo.

— Que porra tá acontecendo?  — Indagou Júlio, mas ficou em silêncio ao ouvir o barulho de motores rugindo.

De súbito, a rua inteira se iluminou. Buzinas soaram irritadas e eles puderam distinguir que um dos veículos era um ônibus. A casa de Arthur tinha uma calçada que recuava três ou quatro metros para dentro do terreno, e então a construção se erguia alta, com um grande portão de ferro cinzento embaixo, centralizado, ladeado por janelas de vidro com um metro de largura protegida por grades na parte interna.

Do lado esquerdo da rua, o ônibus descia numa velocidade muito acima do limite permitido. Do outro lado, dois carros subiram a loma, fugindo do posto, um em cada faixa. As buzinas soaram como um anúncio para o acidente. A caminhonete, que estava subindo a rua na contramão, tentou subir a calçada na frente da casa de Arthur para escapar do ônibus que vinha em sua direção. Mas era tarde demais.

Tudo durou um segundo.

O ônibus atingiu a porta do carona da caminhonete, jogando-a contra o portão de ferro da casa. O estrondo foi como uma explosão, fazendo a casa inteira chacoalhar como se fosse ruir por inteira. Nem o segundo veículo subindo a rua escapou da batida. O ônibus foi impulsionado para a esquerda com o impacto, e atingiu a lateral do porta-malas do sedan, fazendo-o girar violentamente e se chocar de lado contra um muro do prédio alto. Alguém desmaiou em um dos veículos, pois uma buzina começou a tocar sem parar. O grupo de amigos ficou observando em choque o ônibus, com a frente em frangalhos, simplesmente seguir em direção ao fim da rua como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Jesus Cristo…  — praguejou Júlio, quase inaudível por causa da buzina ininterrupta e da chuva forte.

Anne, sempre a pessoa com mais atitude do grupo, correu pela sala até a porta de correr que levava às escadas. O grupo se olhou na penumbra e decidiu segui-la. Desceram os degraus correndo. A escada fazia uma curva antes de voltar a descer, e, no escuro, Ricardo tropeçou e rolou até a plataforma entre os dois lances de degraus. Era um homem magro e alto, com uma barriga que ele tentava queimar na academia junto de Felipe, o cabelo era raspado nas laterais e atrás, e penteado para o lado em cima. Seu traço mais marcante era a barba cortada no estilo da do Wolverine dos filmes do X-Men, de quem era fã. Ficou no chão, choramingando enquanto segurava o tornozelo e o joelho.

— Tu está bem?  — Indagou Júlio, parando ao lado dele.  — Quebrou algo?

— Acho que não, mas tá doendo para caralho  — resmungou Ricardo.

Felipe passou por eles e saiu pela porta que levava para a garagem. O único carro ali era o de Anne, um Ônix que ela tinha usado para dar carona à Ricardo, Isabel e Júlio. Felipe morava a algumas ruas da casa de Arthur, e tinha vindo a pé.

Arthur praguejou ao sair pela porta da escada. A garagem estava parcialmente iluminada devido a um dos faróis da caminhonete. O lado do motorista do veículo tinha arrombado o portão, entortando toda a parte inferior, à esquerda deles, para dentro, como se um grande monstro tivesse puxado o metal, o retorcido e rasgado numa tentativa de arrancá-lo do lugar. A buzina ali era ensurdecedora, reverberando nas paredes da garagem. Anne tentou mover o portão, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível. Ele abria para fora, e havia um enorme automóvel fazendo peso do outro lado. Felipe e os outros tentaram ajudar, mas nada parecia funcionar. Isabel soltou um grito de susto ao acabar cortando a palma da mão e se afastou, sacudindo-a no ar. Júlio chegou ali e foi até a janela protegida por barras de metal, à direita deles, para ver se alguém tinha se movido dentro dos carros do acidente.

— Acho que a porta do carona da caminhonete está aberta!  — Gritou Júlio, para poder ser ouvido por cima da buzina e da chuva forte.

Anne amarrou os cabelos, volumosos como uma juba e cheios de cachos, em um rabo de cavalo. Dentre todos ali ela era a mais magra, e talvez a única que pudesse passar pela fresta entre a parte retorcida do portão de metal e as lajotas grandes e escuras do chão. Usou a sola do tênis para afastar os cacos de vidro do farol do motorista e do para-brisa esfarelado.

— O que tu vai fazer? — Perguntou Felipe, gritando e se aproximando dela.

Ela se virou para ele. Era linda. A pouca luz do farol que passava pela parte retorcida do portão fazia sua pele negra brilhar e os olhos escuros reluzirem. Vestia uma camisa de regata e um short jeans. Os pulsos estavam lotados de pulseiras e cordões com pingentes.

— Eles precisam de ajuda! — Gritou. Felipe conseguiu apenas balançar a cabeça debilmente. Queria ter dito algo inteligente, até mesmo heróico, mas seus sentimentos por Anne o deixavam atrapalhado perto dela. E talvez ela fosse a única ajuda que aquelas pessoas conseguiriam. Recém começara a faculdade de medicina, mas, com os celulares mudos, não tinham como avisar ninguém sobre aquele acidente. Admirava sua valentia e a personalidade cheia de atitude. Poderia beijá-la agora mesmo, mas Anne já estava se agachando para se arrastar pelo chão.

— Tem pessoas saindo do carro sedan! — Berrou Júlio. — Acho que estão bem!

Felipe correu alguns metros até onde ele estava, e tentou ver, mas era difícil enxergar qualquer coisa através da chuva torrencial. No entanto, podia distinguir duas silhuetas saindo do sedan que tinha se dobrado para abraçar a quina do muro em que fora jogado. O motorista cambaleou, talvez zonzo pela batida, talvez ferido.

— Tem uma mulher ferida aqui! Era a passageira da caminhonete! — Anunciou Anne, com o corpo visível apenas da cintura para baixo de onde estavam.

Felipe e Júlio foram os primeiros a notar uma claridade crescente. Vinha do lado direito da rua, da direção do posto. O motor era forte e alto, mas mesmo assim era quase inaudível por causa da buzina e da chuva. Anne se arrastou um pouco mais para fora por baixo da caminhonete. Isabel se apertou contra os dois, também querendo ver pela janela, enquanto Arthur ia até a do outro lado, com o vidro transformado em mosaico pela batida tornando ainda mais difícil olhar para fora. Puderam perceber a silhueta do motorista do sedan acenando com as mãos para o veículo que se aproximava. Instantes mais tarde, um jipe camuflado parou na estrada entre os dois carros acidentados. Quatro militares armados um com um rifle de assalto, outro com uma escopeta e o outros dois com pistolas desceram do jipe. Estouros distantes ecoaram pelas ruas ao redor deles. Tiros, talvez?

— Afastem-se! — Gritou o soldado com o rifle. — Deitem-se no chão!

Agora era possível ver os passageiros do sedan graças ao farol do jipe. Pareciam ser um casal. Não entenderam o comando num primeiro momento, mas a arma apontada para eles era incentivo suficiente para que levantassem as mãos e se deitassem no asfalto molhado. O motorista do jipe veio na direção da caminhonete com a pistola apontada para a porta do motorista, a abriu com cautela e, ao ver que o sujeito estava desacordado ou morto, o puxou para fora do veículo com brusquidão, parando a buzina. O grupo inteiro agradeceu silenciosamente pelo fim daquele som ensurdecedor.

— Vocês tiveram algum contato com aquelas coisas?! — Inquiriu o soldado com o rifle.

O motorista deu uma olhada rápida para dentro da caminhonete, mas se tinha algo que ele procurava, não achou. O da escopeta apontava a arma com lanterna no cano para os lados e parecia patrulhar a rua em busca de algo. O quarto militar gritava ordens para alguém do prédio em frente voltar para dentro de casa até que a chuva parasse.

— Não, senhor! Não tivemos, juro! — Gritou o homem no chão.

— Vocês estão feridos! — Respondeu o do rifle, mantendo uma distância segura, precisando gritar para ser ouvido por sobre a chuva que encharcava suas roupas e escorria pelo rosto, pingando da aba do boné e do queixo.

— Um ônibus bateu na gente! — Gritou a mulher, assustada.

O soldado motorista apontou sua pistola para a cabeça do homem que estava dirigindo a caminhonete. O estampido foi alto e pegou todos de surpresa, exceto pelos militares. Isabel soltou um ganido de susto e choque, e Felipe, mais alto e forte do grupo, puxou ela e Júlio para longe da janela instantes antes de lanternas se virarem para onde estavam. Jogaram-se no chão, encolhidos na sombra e tremendo. Não sabiam se aquele pobre coitado estava vivo ou não, mas ainda assim a cena era forte e terrível. Arthur tinha uma expressão que mesclava assombro e confusão enquanto se escondia atrás do portão.


	6. Pesadelo - 2/2

— Que porra foi essa? — Gritou um dos militares, talvez o do rifle.

— Pareceu um cachorro — respondeu outro.

Felipe conseguia sentir Júlio e Isabel tremendo. Talvez ele mesmo estivesse tendo terríveis tremores pelo corpo. Um rosto bem barbeado e molhado apareceu na janela, e um cone de luz vagou pela escuridão da garagem, procurando uma vítima. A lanterna passou perto do trio. Estavam com a respiração trancada, o coração martelava o peito e as entranhas tinham se transformado em água. Felipe estava com a mão tampando a boca de Isabel, querendo evitar que ela soltasse outro som, e pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, como se isso fosse fazê-la se sentir mais segura. Ou era ele quem precisava dessa segurança?

— Se for, mata essa porra. A gente não sabe se eles pegam a doença também!

— Tá maluco?! Não vou matar um cachorro! — Gritou um militar que, pela proximidade, só poderia ser o assassino.

Do chão, Felipe não podia ver nada. Mas ouviram gritaria, tiros e o berro de horror da mulher que estava deitada no asfalto. Outro estampido, provavelmente da mesma pistola que matou o motorista da caminhonete, ressoou. Pela localização do som, ele estava executando a passageira ferida que tivera a porta atingida pelo ônibus em alta velocidade. Ficaram no chão frio, imóveis, tremendo de medo, chorando em silêncio e se encolhendo, enquanto ouviam vozes. Os militares liberaram a sobrevivente do sedan, retornaram para seu jipe e seguiram viagem. O grupo estava em choque, petrificados, e não conseguiram se mover pelo que pareceu uma eternidade enquanto ouviam a chuva torrencial e o choro da sobrevivente.

— Que porra tá acontecendo? — Perguntou Júlio, com a voz falhando.

Felipe se sentou no chão. Estava trêmulo e enjoado com a cena de execução. Notou que Anne tinha finalmente voltado para dentro da garagem. Estava sentada contra a parede, ao lado da parte retorcida do portão, em posição fetal e chorando baixinho.

— Devíamos ajudar aquela mulher — disse Arthur, infeliz. Ele e Ricardo foram os únicos que não tinham presenciado as execuções. A caminhonete tampava o corpo do motorista da janela onde Arthur estava.

— De que doença eles estavam falando? — Perguntou Ricardo, abalado, mancando para fora da porta das escadas.

Anne deu um olhar relutante para a fresta do portão, como se ponderasse se teria coragem de voltar a se esgueirar por ali. Felipe foi até o lado dela e estendeu a mão.

— Eu vou contigo — ofereceu, e ela apenas assentiu em silêncio.

Anne se arrastou primeiro por entre os cacos de vidro, por baixo do carro até a traseira, onde se levantou. Felipe foi logo atrás. Arranhou as costas no portão, mas mesmo assim conseguiu passar. Não demorou mais do que segundos para os dois estarem ensopados. Agora podia ver a cena de horror com mais clareza. A sobrevivente do sedan estava ajoelhada ao lado de seu companheiro, que estava alguns metros rua acima, estirado no chão com furos vermelhos nas costas, dando a entender que tentou fugir enquanto os militares estavam preocupados com guincho de Isabel. Quanto aos dois que estavam na caminhonete, ambos estavam largados no chão, o sangue sendo diluído pela chuva. Estavam feridos e arranhados da batida contra o ônibus e depois no portão. As balas se alojaram na cabeça, onde deixaram um furo vermelho na têmpora da mulher e na testa do homem.

— Meu Deus… — murmurou Felipe, abalado.

Anne andou devagar na direção da sobrevivente, não querendo assustá-la. Mas quem se assustou foi Felipe. Estava caminhando na direção da porta do motorista da caminhonete a fim de tentar liberar o portão. Mas, à sua frente, a porta de trás do veículo se abriu de súbito e um homem rolou para fora e grunhiu ao cair no chão. Tinha o braço direito dobrado num ângulo que causou aflição só de olhar. Estava coberto de arranhões e cortes. Estendeu a mão esquerda na direção do jovem, gemendo algo incompreensível.

Felipe o observou por alguns instantes, terrivelmente assustado. Seu corpo inteiro tremia violentamente, não sabendo se era por medo ou pela chuva chicoteando-o sem parar. Os pingos doíam ao bater contra sua pele. Tinha visto filmes de terror demais e séries de zumbi o suficiente para saber que não deveria se aproximar daquele homem.

Mas isso era apenas ficção.

Por isso pegou a mão do sujeito e o ajudou a se levantar. Ele gemeu de dor e cambaleou, escorando-se no carro.

— Obrigado, garoto.

Felipe assentiu, em silêncio, e observou Anne. Ela estava ajudando a sobrevivente a se levantar. Olhou de novo para o homem. Parecia embriagado, estava ensopado e mal conseguia ficar de pé. Cambaleou até o portão, onde voltou a se escorar.

— Não me olhe assim — resmungou ele.

— Tu os conhecia? — Felipe indicou os mortos adjacentes à caminhonete enquanto se sentava no banco do motorista. Por algum motivo, apenas o air-bag do passageiro tinha funcionado.

— Nunca os vi na vida. Até precisar de carona para fugir do posto.

Só então Felipe notou que havia uma fumaça saindo do capô franzido como uma sanfona. Moveu o volante e ouviu os pneus esmagarem os cacos de vidro no chão. A caminhonete ainda estava ligada, por isso ele tentou dar ré, virando o volante o máximo que podia. Sentiu o veículo estremecer e lutar, os pneus deslizarem e espirrarem água para trás, mas a caminhonete continuou emperrada.

— Fugir do quê? — Indagou Felipe, sentindo uma pontada de frustração. Girou a chave na ignição e desligou o motor. Socou o volante, ainda sujo de sangue. E, antes que o estranho pudesse responder do que eles fugiam no posto, o homem simplesmente deslizou pelo portão e caiu sentado, desacordado. — Merda… — praguejou.

Foi um trabalho desgraçado passar a mulher e o homem desacordado por baixo da caminhonete e pela fresta do portão. Especialmente a parte do estranho, que teve de ser puxado. Anne a guiou pelas escadas até a sala de estar de Arthur, que trouxe toalhas para os que tinham estado na chuva. Felipe e Júlio carregaram o estranho inconsciente e o deitaram em um sofá. Isabel veio logo atrás, ajudando Ricardo, que mancava devido a queda. O grupo se reuniu na sala de estar. A mulher, que devia ter uns 35 ou 36 anos, estava sentada no outro sofá, imóvel, encarando o nada.

— O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou Arthur, olhando de esguelha para os estranhos.

— Tu tem algum kit de primeiros socorros na casa? — Indagou Anne, secando os cabelos.

Arthur assentiu.

— No closet da minha mãe.

— Não tem outra saída da casa? — Questionou Isabel. - Podíamos tentar levar eles para o hospital alguns quilômetros daqui.

— Sem chances. A porta de saída fica no portão. A caminhonete está barrando ela, e o portão está tão retorcido e repuxado que duvido que ela vá abrir — respondeu Arthur, infeliz.

— A tempestade parece só piorar — comentou Ricardo, lançando um olhar para a janela da sala de estar.

Júlio se virou para Anne.

— Acha que consegue tratar dos ferimentos deles para que fiquem bem até amanhã? Certamente essa tempestade terá acalmado pela manhã e poderemos dar um jeito naquele portão ou pedir ajuda.

Ela assentiu, nervosa.

— Posso tentar.

Todos tinham mais de vinte anos ali, mas, subitamente, sentiam-se tão perdidos quanto crianças. Estavam abalados e nervosos pelo que testemunharam, e estavam com medo até mesmo de pensar sobre isso. Anne engoliu em seco e foi pelo corredor em direção ao closet da mãe de Arthur. O restante ficou em silêncio. Estavam tão abatidos, tremendo e com ânimo tão baixo que nem parecia que há poucos minutos estavam se divertindo jogando uma boa partida de RPG e comendo besteiras. Júlio se sentou em uma cadeira e escorou um cotovelo na mesa de vidro. Estava descabelado, infeliz e respirando fundo para se acalmar. Isabel se sentou no chão, com as costas escoradas na parede, chorando baixinho. Observou o grupo. Ricardo sentava-se para massagear a perna machucada, Arthur, que costumava jogar de Ranger e cultivava um cavanhaque digno de Robin Hood ou do Arqueiro Verde, com as pontas do bigode torcidas e uma barbicha pontuda, estava desgrenhado e pálido. Felipe foi para um dos quartos, se secar por completo e pegar roupas reservas que tinha trazido em sua mochila, voltando ali pouco depois.

Anne retornou com uma caixa de plástico onde a mãe de Arthur guardava remédios e um kit de primeiros socorros. Cuidou primeiro da mão esquerda de Isabel, passando álcool na ferida e depois enfaixando com gaze. Felipe andou até a janela direita da sala de estar, distante do resto das pessoas, e se escorou na parede, observando a rua. Ouviu sua amada ajudar com os ferimentos dos dois estranhos e tentar confortar a mulher que perdera o companheiro. Fez algumas perguntas, mas ela não deu nenhuma resposta. Arthur emprestou algumas roupas de sua mãe para a desconhecida ter algo seco para vestir. Na rua, a chuva parecia só piorar. Podia ver o brilho da água correndo pelo meio-fio e transbordando para a calçada, e com o tempo, parecia-se cada vez mais com um rio no meio do asfalto. Pensou ter visto silhuetas negras como piche vagando pela escuridão, mas não sabia se eram pessoas ou apenas sua mente pregando peças. Seu coração batia forte, tinha um gosto amargo na boca e o peito parecia estar sendo pressionado por uma grande rocha. Voltou ao grupo, não conseguindo aguentar a ansiedade.

— Talvez devêssemos dormir todos juntos. Não conhecemos essa gente - dizia Ricardo.

— O corredor dos quartos tem uma porta com chave. Podemos nos dividir entre o meu quarto, o do meu irmão e o da minha mãe, e trancar essa porta. Todos estaremos seguros — respondeu Arthur.

— Há colchões suficientes? — Perguntou Anne.

— Três colchões de casal. Podemos dormir dois em cada cama.

Eles assentiram.

— Vou fazer um café. Alguém mais quer? — Perguntou Felipe.

Apenas Anne e Júlio aceitaram. Ela ficou cuidando da perna de Ricardo enquanto o restante ia preparar os quartos. Felipe fez algumas xícaras de café, pegou a sua e seguiu para os fundos da casa. Saiu da cozinha, passou pela lavanderia, a área de serviço e chegou numa área aberta com um quiosque velho caindo em pedaços pela falta de reparos. O teto de palha tinha algumas partes faltando, e onde antes havia uma grande piscina erguida com tijolos do chão do segundo andar da casa, agora restava apenas um grande vazio onde a água da chuva se amontoava por ter pedaços da palha velha tampando os ralos.

Chapinhou pela água rasa até dentro do quiosque, onde estaria protegido da chuva. Sentou-se no sujo balcão de granito e bebeu um gole de café. Ficou um longo tempo de olhos fechados, tentando digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não percebeu o tempo passar. Uma gota de chuva gelada pingou em seu pescoço, fazendo-o estremecer. Mesmo sob a parte mais inteira do telhado de palha, a água ainda conseguia achar um caminho através dele e criar goteiras. Um vento gélido soprou na noite. Felipe encolheu-se e bebeu mais de seu café, um pouco menos quente agora. Pensou ter ouvido algo atrás de si, mas a chuva caía com tanta força e violência que não podia ter certeza.

Ignorou o que quer que fosse. Talvez Goblin, o  _ linguicinha _ de Arthur, estivesse fazendo suas necessidades. Era um cachorro extremamente silencioso, latindo apenas para aviões e os passarinhos que invadiam a casa para roubar sua ração.

O café descia morno por sua garganta e espalhava o pouco calor por seu peito, contrastando com o frio em sua pele e estômago. A ansiedade foi passando, embora ainda estivesse emocionalmente abalado por tudo o que presenciara nas últimas horas. Gostaria de acordar e perceber que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo. Encostou a xícara em seus lábios e deixou a bebida escura inundar sua boca.

E então engasgou.

Não porque tivesse bebido demais ou por ter se queimado, mas sim por uma mão ter agarrado a parte das costas de sua camiseta e o puxado para trás com uma força surpreendente. Felipe caiu do balcão com violência no chão encharcado pela chuva. Não bastasse ter se engasgado com o café durante o puxão e a queda, a batida nas costas roubou-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Gemeu, tentando respirar por entre a intensa crise de tosse. Algo rastejou para cima dele, uma silhueta escura contra um céu escuro. Envolveu seu pescoço com mãos frias e negras.

O aperto era terrível, machucando-o e esmagando sua laringe. Felipe era o mais forte do grupo, um viciado em academia e crossfit. Nos rpgs jogava de orc bárbaro, e seus amigos o chamavam de Montanha, mas nem mesmo sua grande força foi capaz de livrá-lo do aperto gélido. Tentou gritar, se sacudir, arranhar e bater, mas nada adiantava. Os pulmões queimavam, implorando por ar. A boca se abria e fechava, tentando pedir por ajuda ou respirar. Não conseguia ver seu agressor. Era apenas uma sombra na escuridão. Mas pôde ver seus olhos. Olhos brancos e leitosos, desprovidos de vida. Tentou golpear os antebraços da pessoa ou da coisa, quebrar os dedos da mão, mas não obteve qualquer resultado, o vigor abandonava seu corpo. A visão ia se desvanecendo, a consciência não conseguiria se sustentar por muito tempo. Pensou ver seu algoz se remexer como se estivesse regurgitando. Sentiu dedos viscosos invadindo sua boca e prendendo seu maxilar, e então uma água negra, fétida e grossa inundou-o por completo.

Aquela água asquerosa queimou suas vias nasais e encheu sua boca. Acabou por engolir uma porção numa tentativa desesperada de respirar, e seu corpo rejeitou o líquido no mesmo instante, tentando vomitá-lo para fora, mas não adiantou nada. Mais e mais daquela água rançosa e salobra invadia seu interior, até que não tinha mais forças para lutar. Os braços e pernas eram pesados demais, o peito estava em chamas, a realidade parecia se desfazer.

E tudo ficou preto.


	7. Despertar

A madrugada avançava rápido enquanto o grupo tentava acalmar os ânimos. A ferocidade da chuva pareceu aumentar lá fora, o chiado abafado complicando ouvir o que era dito. Arthur estava na sala, bebendo um copo de refrigerante de cola e observando Anne checar o pulso do desconhecido. Voltou seus olhos para a mão esquerda e a fechou para conter os tremores. Sentia-se cansado, mas o nervosismo o privava do sono. Temia que os militares voltassem. Não tinha visto a execução, mas ouvi-la foi o suficiente para trazer à tona uma angústia e um desespero que reviravam seu estômago e espremiam seu peito. Júlio estava ao seu lado, comendo salgadinhos com os olhos vidrados fitando o espetáculo sinistro que testemunhou. Ricardo praguejava enquanto segurava um pano recheado de cubos de gelo contra a perna machucada, e Isabel tinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa de vidro da sala de jantar, e a cabeça pousada sobre eles.

O homem desconhecido gemeu e esfregou os olhos com a mão esquerda. O antebraço direito dele tinha se partido ao meio, e Anne sofreu para colocar no lugar. Fez uma tala improvisada com colheres de pau e panos de prato. Preparou também um torniquete na canela esquerda, onde um caco de vidro rasgou a pele.

— Onde estou? — Perguntou o estranho. Tinha ficado algumas horas desacordado. Às vezes parecia que ia voltar à consciência, mas apenas balbuciava algo e voltava a desmaiar.

— Tu tá seguro, por enquanto — disse Anne. — Está na casa de Arthur. Eu te remendei o melhor que pude, mas tu ainda precisa ir à um hospital. Qual o teu nome?

Ele pareceu meio perdido, olhou ao seu redor tentando se situar e surpreendeu-se ao perceber a tala no braço direito. Estava bem barbeado, era um homem pardo, de cabelo cortado rente e olhos escuros. Era alto, mas os cortes e contusões o forçavam a ficar encolhido para não provocar dores.

— Tiago. Tiago Abreu de Siqueira. Quem são vocês?

— Pode me chamar de Anne. Esses são meus amigos: Arthur, Isabel, Júlio e Ricardo.

Ele assentiu e observou todos ao redor, parando os olhos na mulher desconhecida.

— E ela? — Perguntou com um tom que sugeria interesse na mulher.

E Arthur não podia culpá-lo. Ela era linda. Longos cabelos negros e lisos, a pele bela e mais escura, os olhos e os traços do rosto denotavam a ascendência indígena. Era baixinha, mas o corpo era desenvolvido por exercícios repetitivos na academia. Estava pálida, encarando o vazio e sem perceber qualquer estímulo externo, sem fazer nada além de permanecer sentada e chorando em silêncio. A maquiagem estava borrada pela chuva e as lágrimas.

Anne deu de ombros.

— Ela não falou nada desde que chegou. — A jovem negra se levantou, grunhindo pelo esforço. Estava visivelmente cansada, o cabelo desarrumado, as roupas secas desalinhadas e, na pressa, tinha posto um pé de cada meia. — Vocês dois estão com fome? Venham, vamos pegar algo para vocês comerem.

Arthur observou enquanto Anne ajudava Tiago a se levantar e depois se abaixava para conversar com a desconhecida. Devido ao sibilar da chuva e o uivo do vento, não pôde ouvir o que ela dizia, mas, à luz de velas, conseguia ver a expressão solicita e os gestos amigáveis e acolhedores. A mulher pareceu sair de seu torpor e assentiu levemente. Seus olhos escuros e brilhantes revelavam a dor que sentia por quem quer que estivesse naquele carro com ela. Seu belo rosto tinha um corte acima da sobrancelha e hematomas, além da grande marca no pescoço onde o cinto machucou durante a batida.

— Nós deveríamos descansar — disse Anne, exausta, ao passar pelo grupo com os dois estranhos. — A chuva deve passar pela manhã e então podemos procurar ajuda. Talvez algum de seus vizinhos tenha sinal no celular — a última parte foi para Arthur, que assentiu e esvaziou seu copo.

Anne se dirigiu até a cozinha para ajudar a dupla a preparar algo para comer. O grupo tinha sorteado os nomes de com quem cada um dormiria, e ao saber quem seria seu par, a garganta de Arthur se fechou. Dividiria seu colchão com Isabel. Ela estava em seu quarto, fechando as venezianas, já de pijama. Era linda. Estava um pouco acima do peso, o nariz era avantajado e a altura não devia chegar nem em um metro e sessenta. Mas isso em nada diminuía sua beleza, ao menos para ele. Arthur nutria sentimentos por ela, mas Isabel gostava de garotas, de modo que nunca seria correspondido.

— Ainda acho muito tri essa tua coleção — disse Isabel, sentando na cama e apontando para a parede. Arthur olhou para onde ela apontava e deu um sorriso fraco, ainda abalado pelos acontecimentos da noite. Na parede, havia prateleiras com seus livros preferidos. Podia-se encontrar ali obras de Tolkien, seu xará Arthur Conan Doyle, Paulo Coelho, Agatha Christie, E.K., Rowling, King, C.S. Lewis, H.P. Lovecraft e mais alguns outros. Mas, a coleção à qual ela se referia era a de itens medievais expostos entre as obras literárias. Havia um grande machado decorativo, de cabo de madeira pintada de bordô e lâmina de aço, inspirado em armas vikings; uma espada curta, também decorativa, cuja empunhadura de plástico e metal precisou ser trocada por uma de madeira depois de quebrar. O único objeto que era funcional, e construído para isso, era seu crossbow de ferro fundido com coronha de madeira, pendurado pela bandoleira com o estojo de setas ao lado. Como todo bom jogador de RPG, Arthur era apaixonado por coisas medievais, e sua paixão o fez poupar uma boa quantia de dinheiro para adquiri-las. Ele tinha praticado algumas poucas vezes com a arma, não querendo correr o risco de estragar os projéteis de alumínio.

— É. Eu também acho bem legal — respondeu enquanto sentava ao lado dela.

— Tu é um bom atirador?

Ele deu de ombros. Júlio passou pelo corredor, ajudando Ricardo a ir até o quarto de seu irmão, carregando seu lanche da madrugada. Sua família estava na praia, de modo que os cômodos da casa estavam vagos.

— A pouca distância, sim. Esse crossbow pode disparar, dependendo das condições do tiro, a mais de 200 metros. Mas não sou capaz de acertar algo a mais de dez — deu uma risada sem muita emoção.

— Deve ser legal.

Arthur assentiu e tirou os tênis. A última coisa que queria falar naquele momento era sobre disparos e mira. O estampidos das pistolas ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos como um lembrete maligno das vidas ceifadas em frente à sua casa. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Anne passou pelo corredor dos quartos e retornou ali, parando na porta do quarto.

— Algum de vocês viu Felipe? — Perguntou de cenho franzido.

— Ele não tá no quarto que vocês vão dormir? — Indagou Isabel.

— Não — disse Anne, balançando a cabeça.

Eles se entreolharam, estranhando. Ninguém tinha visto Felipe desde o momento em que ele foi fazer café, e Felipe não era do tipo que desaparecia.

— Será que ele desceu para tentar remover a caminhonete? — Perguntou Isabel.

— Nós teríamos visto ele ir para as escadas - respondeu Arthur. — Se ele não está nos quartos ou banheiros, deve estar na área de serviço ou nos fundos.

— Vocês podem vir comigo? — Indagou Anne, preocupada.

Os dois assentiram e levantaram depois de calçarem os sapatos. A casa de Arthur era comprida. Um corredor levava do closet da mãe dele, passando pelos quartos e o banheiro até uma porta que separava o local de dormir do restante. Depois disso, à esquerda havia a cozinha, mas o corredor seguia reto como uma espinha dorsal, passando entre as escadas à direita e o jardim de inverno à esquerda até chegar na sala de jantar e então a de estar. A cozinha era estreita e comprida, ao atravessar ela encontrava-se uma porta, e atrás dela ficava a lavanderia, a área de serviço e, por fim, os fundos.

Ao passarem por Tiago, ele, curioso, decidiu segui-los uma parte do caminho até a lavanderia, onde parou e ficou observando o trio continuar. O desconhecido parou pouco antes do ponto onde a água da chuva chegava, provavelmente por causa de algum ralo entupido que não conseguia dar vazão pelo modo como a tempestade se descarregava sobre a cidade. Chegaram na área de serviço e tiveram de ligar a lanterna dos celulares. A luz da vela na cozinha não tinha forças para iluminar ali. Estavam envoltos em breu. Arthur pegou uma vassoura para liberar os ralos. Já tinha passado por isso antes. Os pedaços de palha do teto do quiosque caíam e cobriam os ralos, causando um alagamento. Algo, talvez um sentido primitivo, talvez o frio da chuva, fez os pelos de suas nucas se arrepiarem. Se encolheram, involuntariamente, diante da tempestade, da escuridão e do vento gélido que passava pela carne como milhares de agulhas.

Havia dois guarda-chuvas na casa, e eles os trouxeram consigo. Arthur se encolheu debaixo do maior, junto de Anne, enquanto Isabel ficava com o outro. Saíram da proteção do teto da área de serviço e a tempestade os atacou com força. As gotas atingiam a lona como a um tambor. Ao longe, ouviram o troar de um relâmpago que rasgou a noite, fazendo-os se encolherem ainda mais. Felipe não poderia estar ali. A chuva tinha piorado bastante. A única proteção seria o quiosque em ruínas à esquerda deles. Mas não havia sinal de seu amigo, e por isso andaram mais alguns passos. Não conseguiam ver quase nada além do pouco que era engolfado pelos cones de luz da lanterna dos três celulares. Arthur precisou segurar a vassoura debaixo do braço já que as mãos estavam ocupadas. Ao redor do pátio, o cenário era o de um filme de terror. Podiam ver silhuetas de prédios distantes e construções que, contra o céu tempestuoso, pareciam esqueletos em ruínas e monstros disformes. O vento empurrava e puxava os guarda-chuvas como uma mão invisível cujo único objetivo era expô-los ao frio e à água.

Os cones de luz vagaram pelo vazio dos fundos em busca de qualquer resposta. A princípio, tudo à sua volta era uma escuridão molhada. O chão estava virando uma piscina, a água chegando até os calcanhares. Viram os ralos entupidos com pedaços de palha podre que o vento arrancou do telhado precário do quiosque, como Arthur suspeitou. Parecia não haver nada ali além dos dejetos de Goblin, o cachorro de Arthur. Mas, então, um dos cones pairou sobre uma massa horrenda saída de um pesadelo.

O trio olhou com horror a cena dantesca que se desenrolava à sua frente. Ali, no chão, encharcado, cinza e meio azulado, estava Felipe. Não havia sangue, não havia corte. A xícara estava partida ao seu lado com o café, se ainda tivesse sobrado algum, lavado pela chuva há muito. Ele ainda usava as roupas que pusera após o acidente, os braços estavam bem abertos e as pernas meio dobradas. O pescoço e o maxilar tinham marcas escuras, denunciando um estrangulamento. Sua boca muito aberta e o nariz estavam cheios de uma água preta e fétida misturada com vômito, os olhos arregalados e sem vida eram um registro do horror que sentiu e viu antes de morrer. Ninguém se mexeu. Apenas encaravam o cadáver de seu amigo. Estivera jogando com eles há poucas horas, e agora estava ali, estirado, morto.

Assassinado.

O fedor enjoativo da água preta em sua boca revirava o estômago e dava ânsia de vômito.

— Felipe? — Gaguejou Anne, chocada.

Com o rabo do olho, Arthur viu um vulto escuro. Assustado e com a visão borrada pelas lágrimas, ele virou seu celular em direção ao quiosque, e desejou não ter feito isso.

Ali, atrás do balcão, havia uma pessoa nua, negra. Não negra como Anne. Sua cor não era natural, mas sim algo saído de um pesadelo. Preto como petróleo, viscoso como um peixe. Era muito magro, com a pele esticada sobre os ossos aparentes. O dorso exposto não tinha mamilos ou umbigo e o rosto era o de uma criatura que fugiu do inferno. O formato parecia o de um humano normal, anguloso pela magreza. Estava de boca aberta, e tudo lá dentro era escuro. Nem mesmo suas mucosas eram rosadas. Os dentes pontudos e tortos se assimilavam aos de um tubarão, e aqueles olhos demoníacos eram completamente brancos, sem veias, pupilas ou íris.

O trio ficou paralisado ao ver aquilo. Isabel soltou um grito estridente de horror e, antes que qualquer um pudesse sequer piscar, a criatura se moveu com uma velocidade impressionante, se debruçando sobre o balcão entre eles e agarrando a manga da jovem loira com um aperto férreo. Ela começou a se debater tentando se soltar, desesperada, mas de nada adiantou. Ouviram alguns fios de tecido da blusa se rasgar, e Anne saltou em direção a amiga para puxá-la para trás. Um dos guarda-chuvas era arrastado pelo pátio dos fundos em direção de um dos muros enquanto Arthur segurava o outro, em pânico. Isabel tinha largado até mesmo seu smartphone, que caiu próximo do corpo de Felipe, com a lanterna voltada para cima, iluminando parcialmente o cadáver. Ele tentou ajudar as duas, mas no desespero, a loira acabou acertando-lhe um murro no rosto enquanto tentava descontroladamente se soltar. Atordoado, acabou deixando a vassoura cair e se perder na escuridão.

A criatura negra e com olhos brancos não emitia qualquer som. Tentou, com o outro braço, agarrar Anne também, mas esta conseguiu se retorcer como um gato e escapar da mão em forma de garras. Tinha dedos e unhas como humanos, mas aquilo certamente nunca foi um. Enquanto Arthur se recuperava do golpe, a blusa de Isabel se rasgou e as duas caíram no chão inundado. Boa parte da blusa ficou no punho cerrado monstruoso, e a dupla atordoada estava no chão, tentando se levantar depressa.

Virou sua lanterna para as duas, querendo se certificar de que estavam bem. Isabel tinha o ombro esquerdo desnudo e uma boa parte do sutiã daquele lado à mostra, mas nenhum arranhão no braço. Um som gutural furioso fez a espinha do trio gelar e, novamente, aquele medo primitivo os acossou. O barulho vinha do corpo de Felipe, que agora convulsionava e se debatia. Arthur olhou horrorizado e, tão rápido quanto o movimento da criatura negra, ele se pôs em pé num salto, espirrando água para os lados. Os olhos com veias vermelhas, a boca retorcida em um rosnado com gengivas negras, derramando o líquido preto e fétido por entre os dentes cerrados. Algum instinto tomou conta do trio, que com um grande pânico, disparou para dentro da casa aos gritos seguido dos grunhidos e rugidos furiosos de Felipe. Ele corria ensandecido atrás deles, tentando pegá-los com seus braços fortes. O restante da casa tinha se reunido na cozinha por causa dos berros, exceto por Tiago, que, curioso, tinha ido até depois da metade da lavanderia.

Não estavam pensando direito. Fugiam como se um urso voraz os perseguisse com seus rugidos de trovão e vigor inabalável. Não conseguiam sequer formular pensamentos enquanto aquele medo titânico tomava conta de seus corpos. Arthur se sentia tonto como se todo o seu sangue tivesse abandonado o cérebro e se acumulado nas pernas para mantê-lo correndo. Isabel guiava a fuga, chutou algo no escuro sem nem perceber e, como se não visse Tiago, que mancava depressa para fugir, atrasado pelos ferimentos, ela o atropelou quando derrapou por causa do chão molhado, jogando-o contra a parede e uma grande lata de lixo de plástico que não estava sendo usada pela família. O desconhecido estatelou-se no chão, e Arthur e Anne saltaram por cima, sem nem ter tempo de se importar com o que tinha acontecido. Era difícil ver o que tinha ao seu redor por causa do breu causado pelo blecaute. A luz mais próxima era uma vela com chama bruxuleante na cozinha, e o homem não passara de uma sombra nas trevas.

Arthur ainda tinha seu celular, mas, no desespero, segurava-o de modo a tapar a lanterna. Chegaram na cozinha, agora Helen corria para a parte dos quartos, e perceberam que Felipe tinha parado. Um vislumbre rápido para trás revelou uma cena infernal que marcaria suas memórias para sempre. Tiago tentou se levantar, em pânico, mas Felipe chegou antes. Deu-lhe um jogo de corpo e ambos voaram contra o chão, atingindo alguns baldes embaixo do tanque da lavanderia. O rapaz que poucos instantes atrás parecia morto rosnava, o desconhecido grunhia e as duas silhuetas lutavam no escuro lúgubre.

E então, um grito estridente e carregado de agonia assombrou a casa.

Percebendo que o celular ainda estava em sua mão conforme o nevoeiro que tomara sua mente se esvaía, Arthur apontou a lanterna para penumbra mal iluminada pela vela sobre a mesa.

E se arrependeu amargamente.

O piso claro da lavanderia estava sendo maculado com sangue. Tiago se debatia debaixo de Felipe, lutando e gritando para se libertar, e então o berro ficou mais alto conforme a figura sobre si erguia a cabeça. Do grupo vieram suspiros de horror e gritos de espanto. O agressor era grande e forte, de modo que a vítima, debilitada pelas feridas, não conseguia se soltar, tinha o rosto pálido sujo de sangue e, entre os dentes, puxava um grosso naco de carne rasgado da clavícula de Tiago.

Seus olhos estavam fixos em sua presa, as mãos fortes o imobilizavam no chão enquanto a boca sangrenta mastigava e engolia a carne quente recém arrancada do corpo de Tiago, que chorava de dor e medo. Ele tentou socar o rosto de Felipe, mas não surtiu efeito. O agressor foi para outra mordida, Tiago ergueu a mão direita numa tentativa desesperada e inútil de se proteger e os dentes se fecharam sobre ela, arrancando o mindinho e o anelar. A vítima urrou de agonia. A mão esquerda tateou o chão em busca de alguma arma, mas não havia nada. Ninguém no grupo foi capaz de fazer algo. Nunca tinham visto uma cena tão grotesca e aterradora, e não sabiam como agir.

Felipe, após engolir os dedos, se abaixou para mais uma bocada. Mordeu o rosto de Tiago, abocanhando as bochechas e o nariz, e com seus dentes fortes arrancou metade da face, fazendo o sangue escapar em um pequeno esguicho. O desconhecido chorava e gemia.

\- Ajuda… - choramingou, erguendo a mão mutilada. O rosto tinha se transformado em uma ruína vermelha. - Por favor!

Isabel se curvou sobre a pia e vomitou uma mistura mal digerida de salgadinho, refrigerante e pizza, Anne correu para os quartos aos prantos e Júlio simplesmente recuou, em choque, até bater com as costas no balcão e deslizar para o chão. Arthur tremia violentamente. Considerava-se uma pessoa resistente por não se assustar com filmes de terror ou aguentar ver aquelas imagens de acidentes ou violência que volta e meia circulavam pelas redes sociais e que chocavam a maioria da pessoas. Mas a realidade o atingiu como um rinoceronte invadindo uma loja de cristais. Sua mente não podia suportar aquele horror, o sangue se espalhando pelo piso claro e manchando as portas dos armários, a pele dilacerada de Tiago, os gritos de dor, o osso da clavícula exposto. O medo tomou de conta sua alma e as lágrimas jorraram quentes. Sentia-se impotente, vulnerável e sozinho. Um ser humano comum foi brutalmente atacado, a pele rasgada e puxada, mastigada e devorada, a carne estava dilacerada e o rosto tinha se tornado uma massa de sangue, um buraco escuro e grotesco; e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi cair sobre os joelhos e mãos e chorar compulsivamente. Tinha contemplado uma amostra macabra do inferno, uma obra horrenda e sanguinária capaz de incutir lacerações em sua sanidade que talvez jamais cicatrizem.

\- Isso dói… me ajuda… - chorou Tiago, tentando se virar e se arrastar na direção deles. A mordida dessa vez arrancou uma grosso bolo de pele e músculo da nuca, levando-o à inconsciência.

Mas ninguém se moveu. Estavam todos assustados demais para fazer qualquer coisa. O que poderiam fazer? Eram apenas cinco jovens que gostavam de jogar RPG sempre que tinham um tempo livre do trabalho e da faculdade. Arthur algumas poucas vezes tinha ido até o terreno baldio perto de sua casa usar o crossbow, Júlio de vez em quando corria de kart, Isabel gostava de e-sports, Ricardo praticava Parkour e Anne tinha como hobby pintar. Nenhum deles estava preparado para lidar com aquele espetáculo brutal e dantesco. Não de verdade. Assistindo uma série, filme ou jogando algum videogame aquela parecia ser uma tarefa fácil.

Mas não era.

Isabel saiu dali, não aguentando a visão. Júlio e Ricardo ficaram apenas encarando Tiago, que não mais implorava por ajuda. Precisavam agir, mas não conseguiam. Estavam aterrorizados demais. O sangue do estranho se espalhava pelo chão claro. Havia marcas sangrentas nos armários ao redor dos dois, no piso e na porta. Pareciam estar dentro de um pesadelo. Tiago estava em frangalhos. Sua clavícula estava dilacerada, dois dedos da mão direita já não existiam mais e o rosto estava completamente retalhado pelos dentes da coisa que um dia fora amigo deles.

Com a saída de Isabel, Felipe pareceu notar eles. Parou de devorar Tiago e se ergueu, rosnando com as gengivas pretas e o rosto pingando sangue. Rosnou furioso e desatou a correr na direção deles. O grupo teve pouca escolha além de fugir. Correram para o corredor e então à direita, em direção aos quartos. Ricardo foi o último a passar pela porta, e Júlio o ajudou a fechá-la. A coisa, o que quer que fosse, se jogou violentamente contra a madeira e quase conseguiu derrubar os dois. Arthur se junto à eles enquanto ouviam pancadas e rosnados.

Conseguiram fechar a porta e Arthur girou a chave duas vezes. Anne veio com uma barra de ferro oca, mas resistente, retirada de um dos armários onde servia como apoio para os cabides. Ela posicionou o metal de modo que ele ficasse numa posição parecida com uma hipotenusa contra a porta, apoiando uma das extremidades no batente da porta de Arthur, que era o primeiro dos quartos. A madeira da barreira no corredor estremecia com cada golpe, chacoalhava de modo aterrador toda vez que Felipe se jogava contra ela, mas a porta aguentou. Podiam ouvir os rosnados abafados e frustrados do monstro, até que, finalmente, escutaram ele se afastar, correndo pela cozinha em direção aos fundos em busca de outra entrada. 

E uma lembrança assustou Arthur.

— O quarto do meu irmão — gaguejou apavorado, ainda sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

— O que tem? — Perguntou Anne, assustada.

— É o único em que as janelas não tem grades. Precisamos trancar aquela porta.

E assim eles o fizeram. Fecharam as venezianas de madeira e as trancaram, inclusive as do quarto da mãe de Arthur. Acharam que isso os daria algum tempo, mas mesmo assim preferiram retirar o colchão dali e o levar para o corredor, depois trancar a porta.

Lá fora, Felipe rosnava e atacava as janelas, batendo e arranhando, tentando abri-las a força e com uma ferocidade incansável, a tempestade rugia como se nunca mais fosse parar.

E talvez nunca mais fosse.


	8. Cerco - 1/3

O que tinha começado como um final de semana de confraternização e diversão tornou-se rapidamente um pesadelo hediondo. A tempestade apenas o piorava. Longe da casa, tinham ouvido um estouro alto como se o chão tivesse se aberto e o mundo desabado. Parecia que uma eternidade tinha se passado. Estavam cansados, com sono e assustados. Felipe ainda estava lá fora, e suas batidas contra a porta do corredor tinham cavado fundo a barra de metal no batente da porta de Arthur, mas graças à ela estavam a salvo. Às vezes não sabiam diferenciar se os estrondos nas venezianas eram ele, ainda tentando alcançá-los, ou se eram o vento irritado que tentava entrar a qualquer custo, uivando contra as paredes. Estava tudo escuro. Os olhos tinham se acostumado um pouco com a falta de luz, mas ainda assim era quase impossível enxergar. Os rosnados eram constantes na outra parte da casa, uns raivosos e agitados, outros mais calmos. Também havia gemidos e grunhidos. E passos. Sempre passos. Podiam ouvir a água da chuva como um córrego que passava pela cozinha e pelo no corredor até se bifurcar para as escadas e a sala de jantar. Chegou um ponto onde Arthur não sabia se estava de olhos abertos ou se dormitava.

— Temos de fazer alguma coisa — sussurrou Anne, em algum lugar do escuro.

Estavam encolhidos no quarto da mãe de Arthur. Era o maior deles, no fim do corredor, e com um banheiro próprio. Pegaram as armas na parede e qualquer coisa que poderiam usar para se defender e trancaram-se lá. Arrastaram a cama para fazer peso contra a porta e se ajeitaram no chão.

— Não sabemos nem o que está acontecendo — disse Isabel, no mesmo tom.

Não se atreviam a falar mais alto que um simples cochicho e revelar à Felipe sua exata localização. Os olhos de Arthur ardiam. Tinha chorado compulsivamente, sua mente parecia ter perdido o controle de fazer qualquer coisa exceto derramar as lágrimas. A visão de um homem sendo devorado vivo tinha afetado a todos, mas parecia ter repercutido mais severamente nele e em Isabel, que tinha esvaziado o estômago no vaso sanitário de seu refúgio.

— Por que Felipe faria uma coisa dessas? — Resmungou Ricardo, atônito.

Arthur estava deitado no chão, encolhido em posição fetal e tremendo. O crossbow estava pousado ao seu lado, mais por simplesmente se sentir seguro ao lado dele do que realmente pretender usá-lo. Respirou fundo, tentando se livrar daquela angústia e desolação.

— Ele estava morto — disse, pela primeira vez de que tinham fugido de Felipe.

Ricardo respondeu bufando com incredulidade e escárnio.

— Morto? Como ele poderia estar morto se nós o vimos?

— Deve ter sido aquela coisa… — murmurou Isabel.

— Coisa? — Perguntou Júlio.

— Tinha uma coisa preta nos fundos — respondeu Anne, meio sem jeito. Parecia que ela mesma achava difícil acreditar no que tinha presenciado.

— Ah, agora tinha uma coisa preta nos fundos também. O que mais? Um lobisomem? Um vampiro? O E.T. Bilu? — Indagou Ricardo, incrédulo e impaciente.

— Tinha uma coisa preta. Um monstro — disse Arthur, com a voz fraca. — E Felipe estava jogado no chão. Parecia morto mesmo . Tinha uma água preta na boca dele e marcas de estrangulamento no pescoço.

Alguém soltou um som choroso que parecia um miado. Era difícil distinguir quem por causa do som da chuva.

— Igual às coisas no posto — falou baixinho a desconhecida, e Arthur deduziu que talvez fosse ela quem tivesse soltado aquele som ao lembrar do que viu no final da rua.

— Que coisas? Quem é tu, afinal? — Reagiu Ricardo.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. A chuva continuava lá fora, como se tentasse inundar o mundo todo. Podiam ouvir Felipe rosnando e grunhindo pela casa, mas agora parecia menos frenético, como se tivesse esquecido ou desistido deles. Parecia ter outro som também, um gemido ou sussurro, mas não havia como ter certeza. Arthur ligou a lanterna de seu celular e a colocou no meio do cômodo, virada para o teto, permitindo que pudessem se ver.

— Fábio e eu… — não conseguiu prosseguir. As palavras se congestionaram na garganta e ela chorou baixinho. Tinha um sotaque forte do interior do Rio Grande do Sul. Precisou de um tempo para se recuperar. — Meu noivo e eu estávamos só de passagem pela cidade. Estávamos indo para Porto Alegre, ficaríamos um dia na casa da irmã dele e depois viajaríamos para Recife, de férias. Paramos no posto apenas para abastecer. E foi aí que tudo aconteceu. Algo atacou o posto. Acho que algum raio atingiu um poste e cortou a luz da rua, porque ficou tudo escuro. Eles continuaram festejando igual, algumas pessoas bebendo, outras se pegando ou dançando. Aí começou essa chuva desgraçada. Depois disso, as coisas vieram do nada. Saíram do escuro, como se a chuva os tivesse trazido. O posto estava iluminado apenas pelos faróis dos carros, e essas coisas pegavam quem quer que estivesse em sua frente e os derrubavam. Pouco depois, essas vítimas se levantavam, furiosas e descontroladas, e começavam a atacar qualquer um que vissem. Foi aí que Fábio e eu fugimos… até sermos atingidos pelo ônibus.

— O que eram essas coisas? — Questionou Júlio, intrigado.

Ela deu de ombros e estremeceu.

— Pareciam pessoas, mas andavam de modo esquisito…

— Tipo zumbis? — Interrompeu Arthur, ansioso.

— O quê? — Ela pareceu confusa, depois deu de ombros. — É, andavam de modo estranho, como zumbis, mas não eram zumbis. Eram diferentes. A pele era preta como piche, meio gosmenta ou sei lá. Aquela porra era nojenta. Os olhos eram brancos. Não fiquei muito tempo para ver. Tinham tufos de cabelos molhados e estranhos, meio como aquele Smeagol, sabe? Eles começaram a atacar as pessoas, mas não comiam como um zumbi fazia. Tentavam afogá-las, vomitando um troço preto na boca delas — precisou fazer uma pausa, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

O grupo se entreolhou em silêncio. A descrição batia com o que ele, Isabel e Anne tinham visto nos fundos, mas Ricardo ainda não parecia convencido, enquanto Júlio estava apavorado. Ficaram mais um longo tempo em silêncio, sentados no carpete. A lanterna iluminava os armários feitos sob medida de madeira pintada de amarelo, o chão coberto de carpete, a cama movida até a porta, as janelas com venezianas e cortinas fechadas. Tudo o que tinham de alimento ali era uma caixa de pizza com um terço das fatias ali, um refrigerante aberto, um pacote de bolachas e um saco de salgadinho, que era a pouca comida que estava no quarto de Arthur. O restante estava na sala de jantar ou na cozinha, que agora era território de Felipe e daquela coisa preta.

— Antes de tentar qualquer coisa — disse Isabel — deveríamos dormir para repor as energias.

Anne assentiu.

— Não duvido que logo vai amanhecer. É bom descansarmos mesmo. Foi uma longa noite.

Eles decidiram que seria bom ter sentinelas, e Arthur pegou o primeiro turno. Ficou acordado enquanto o restante dormia. Conseguia ouvir Felipe zanzar de um lado para o outro sem descanso, e isso o assustava. Às vezes seu cérebro pregava peças, fazendo-o achar que os passos vinham do corredor dos quartos, mas logo se convencia de que estava imaginando coisas. Trovões pontuaram a noite, e, em algum ponto, até mesmo ouviu gritos na rua. Ricardo foi quem acabou com seu tormento, ficando com o próximo turno. Não conseguiu dormir direito. Ao fechar os olhos, sua mente entrava num ciclo vicioso onde vivia repetidamente os disparos das execuções feitas pelo exército e depois o ataque de Felipe à Tiago. Acordava num sobressalto, suando e assustado. Lembrava disso ter ocorrido umas três ou quatro vezes até que, por fim, desistiu. O restante deles já estavam acordados de qualquer forma. Anne dividia igualmente a comida que tinham para que todos tivessem um desjejum igual. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda era pouco.

O café da manhã não serviu para matar a fome, mas era o que tinham. Estavam todos descabelados, roupas amassadas e olheiras profundas. Uma pouca luz pálida atravessava as frestas da veneziana para iluminar porcamente o quarto. E, claro, a chuva mantinha-se constante. Isabel tinha retirado a blusa rasgada e posto uma da mãe de Arthur, sem se importar em ficar semi-nua da cintura para cima na frente deles. Anne ainda mantinha o cabelo cacheado preso e meias de dois pares diferentes. Ricardo coçou a barba que gostava de deixar ao estilo do Wolverine dos filmes dos X-Men. Era um rapaz pardo, tinha o maxilar fino e um furo no queixo.

— Amanheceu há muito tempo? — Perguntou Arthur, coçando o cavanhaque bagunçado.

Isabel negou com a cabeça.

— Uma ou duas horas antes de tu acordar.

— Precisamos de mais comida — disse Júlio.

Ricardo pigarreou.

— Nós precisamos entender o que está acontecendo aqui primeiro. Tudo o que a noiva do Fábio nos contou é que teve um ataque dessas criaturas no posto, e que coincidentemente é a mesma criatura que vocês viram nos fundos. Ela nem ao menos nos falou o nome dela, e vocês ficaram tão assustados com esse conto de fadas que resolveram ir dormir — sussurrou irritado.

— Meu nome é Helen Cansi — respondeu aborrecida.

— Talvez seja algo nessa água preta - murmurou Júlio. — Se esses monstros vomitam essa água preta nas pessoas e elas voltam à vida, enfurecidas e canibais, só pode ser essa água que os transforma em zumbis.

— Pessoas não voltam à vida! — Reagiu Ricardo, evitando falar alto para não chamar a atenção de Felipe. — Talvez essas coisas estejam transmitindo algum vírus ou droga que enlouqueça as pessoas, como aquele drogado canibal nos Estados Unidos anos atrás. Isso tem muito mais cara de ser um ataque de arma química do que algo não-humano. Não existem zumbis, demônios ou qualquer outro monstro sobrenatural.

— De qualquer forma, não só o exército sabia sobre o ataque como sabia sobre ele bem antes disso — falou Isabel. — Quinta-feira pela manhã caminhões do exército rondaram a cidade inteira com o anúncio de “reportem comportamento incomum”.

O grupo, exceto por Helen, concordou. Ninguém tinha entendido a mensagem do exército, mas agora o quebra-cabeça começava a se encaixar. Isso, no entanto, não tornava as coisas melhores. Arthur sentiu o estômago se revirar, nervoso.

— Será que pode ser algo alienígena? — Perguntou Júlio. — Tem uma prima minha que diz que o namorado já foi abduzido, e ele conta em detalhes.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! — Bufou Ricardo.

Anne se ajeitou, sentando ereta com as costas apoiadas na parede.

— Vamos parar de especulação e reunir as informações que já temos — disse ela. — Por agora, a origem disso não é importante. Temos que tentar lidar com Felipe e o que quer que seja aquela coisa. Presos aqui não teremos comida, precisamos conseguir acesso ao restante da casa, até para pedir ajuda caso as autoridades passem pela rua.

— Sabemos que Felipe está tomado por o que quer que seja essa coisa. Ele ataca o que estiver na frente, e parece não se cansar. Passou a noite inteira tentando chegar na parte dos quartos — disse Arthur. — Ele sabe que estamos aqui, e está tentando nos atacar do mesmo modo que fez com Tiago.

— Puta merda… vocês acham que ele voltou para comer mais do Tiago? — Questionou Júlio, enojado.

— Como passamos por Felipe? — Perguntou Isabel.

— As tentativas de Felipe foram ficando cada vez menos frequentes e frenéticas conforme fizemos silêncio - respondeu Arthur. — Talvez nos ouvir o torne agitado.

— A janela do Tony — disse Anne, se referindo ao irmão de Arthur — dá para o corredor aberto na lateral da casa, que liga as escadas aos fundos. E é a única janela que não tem grades. Podemos sair por ela e descer para o andar debaixo.

— E se Felipe nos ver? — Perguntou Helen.

Arthur bufou, cansado. Havia dois modos de acessar os fundos: pela área de serviço e pelo corredor aberto na lateral da casa. Esse corredor passava ao lado das janelas de todos os quartos e banheiros, exceto pelo da sala, ligando o corredor em “L” na parte das escadas até o quiosque. A outra lateral dele era revestida por um muro de pouco mais de um metro com um corrimão de metal cilíndrico cuja tinta cinza descascava e dava lugar à um metal enferrujado.

— Alguém vai ter que fazer barulho na porta do corredor — sugeriu Ricardo.

A perspectiva de ter que ficar atraindo Felipe, mesmo atrás de uma porta barrada por uma haste de ferro, fez com que boa parte deles engolissem em seco, nervosos. Ninguém gostaria de ser deixado para trás com a possibilidade do agressor ensandecido arrombar a porta e o devorar como tinha feito com Tiago.

— Vamos tentar examiná-lo antes de tentar algo — concluiu Anne, notando que ninguém se sentia à vontade em ser a isca.

— E como faremos isso? — Ricardo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Fechadura da porta? — Tentou Isabel.

Eles assentiram, concordando.

— Mas tem que ser Ricardo — falou Arthur. — Se ele não ver as coisas com os próprios olhos, vai encher o saco e debochar do que quer que alguém narre que viu.

— Tudo bem — respondeu dando de ombros.

Remover a cama foi mais difícil do que posicioná-la ali, uma vez que precisavam fazer isso em silêncio. Todos ajudaram, e Isabel precisou usar apenas uma das mãos, já que a outra tinha a palma cortada. Arthur pegou seu crossbow e seguiu com Ricardo até a porta do corredor, onde tiraram a chave com todo o cuidado para não fazer qualquer barulho. Ficou um longo tempo esperando sem falar nada, apenas olhando pelo buraco da fechadura. A espera fez Arthur sentir a bexiga encher pelo nervosismo, de modo que precisou ir ao banheiro da mãe e depois voltar. E nesse tempo todo, a chuva nem sequer amenizou. Júlio estava ali também, carregando o machado decorativo. Era uma coisa pesada, apesar de não estar afiada.

— Ele não tem fio — sussurrou Arthur. — O aço não é próprio para isso.

Júlio fez que sim.

— Mas acho que é pesado o suficiente para partir o crânio de um E.T. ou um zumbi — disse no mesmo tom. — E como sabe que não é próprio para isso? A lâmina quebra se eu tentar cortar?

Arthur deu de ombros.

— Só li na internet que tem diferentes tipos de aço, e que o que foi usado para fazer esse machado decorativo não é um dos mais indicados para ter fio. Mas não sei se a lâmina quebra. Imagino que não, é aço.

— E uma puta peça de aço — sorriu através da barba e grandes bochechas. Os cabelos meio compridos e lisos estavam bagunçados e úmidos de suor. Apesar da chuva, o dia estava quente e úmido, de modo que tudo na casa estava pegajoso.

Ricardo falou algo tão baixo que Arthur precisou se ajoelhar próximo dele para ouvir:

— Ele só está andando de um lado para o outro, inquieto. Não faz mais nada, não parece cansar. Espera! Tem mais algué… — O rosto de Ricardo assumiu uma expressão de espanto, os olhos bastante arregalados, enquanto a cor fugia de sua tez. Boquiaberto, ele se afastou da porta. As pernas trêmulas dificultavam o movimento, de modo que ele precisou usar as mãos para poder se equilibrar e recuar. As palavras pareciam ter sumido, dando lugar à um terror tétrico.

Arthur e Júlio trocaram olhares, surpresos.

Deixou o crossbow ficar suspenso pela bandoleira e se ajeitou para ver pela fechadura o que tinha apavorado Ricardo. Levou um tempo para seu olho se acostumar à escuridão. Apesar do telhado metálico do jardim de inverno, a porta da escada e as janelas da sala de estar estarem abertas, o dia estava escuro por causa das nuvens carregadas e a tempestade incessante. Havia poucos pontos de luz. Felipe estava em um deles, parado no corredor entre as janelas do jardim de inverno e a porta da escada. Mexia-se irrequieto, como se os procurasse, mas não lembrasse que caminho usar para chegar até eles. No entanto, havia uma silhueta próxima à porta da cozinha, também no corredor. Arthur levou um tempo para percebê-la, uma vez que estava na sombra. A princípio, pensou que fosse a criatura negra que tinha atacado Isabel durante a noite.

Mas não era.


End file.
